Life of a White Rose
by NobleMETA
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the 'Ice Queen' as most people called her, came to Beacon Academy for many reasons. Not even Weiss herself could have seen what was to come from attending Beacon, meeting Ruby, and how it would impact her life forever.-White Rose story with multiple chapters so if you like it, there is plenty of story to come.-Cover Image made by ZettaiZero on DA. Check his page out.
1. Ice Queen and a Red Rose

Weiss Schnee, the 'Ice Queen' as most people called her, came to Beacon academy for many reasons. Though she doesn't really tell people about what made her decide to come here, many of her peers have formed their own opinions. Some say it is for fame and glory, believing she thinks that being a huntress will bring her those. Others claim it to be so she can flaunt her family's name around and use it to get whatever she wanted. Even a few people have thought that she is doing it to spite her family, based on the fact that her snowy white hair is pulled into a ponytail that hangs off to the side of her head instead of the fact.

Over the months of being at Beacon though, Weiss has never once thought that she was there for romance, or that she would find a lover within the hallowed halls of the academy. However, that is exactly what happened.

After spending much time around her teammates, Weiss started to open up to them bit by bit, not revealing too much at any given time, but still opening herself to the people around her. Weiss was never really big on talking about herself to others, especially information that she would rather have kept quiet about.

None the less, Weiss made a conscious effort to connect and interact more with her teammates on a more consistent basis. Since it was winter and there was snow on the ground outside, there weren't many opportunities to go into town. None the less, she took the opportunity to enjoy a few moments away from the academy with her teammates. Weiss was walking with Ruby to meet up with Ren and Jaune at the towns sporting arena, where a world champion athlete was going to perform that day.

"I can't wait to see the show." Ruby exclaimed to her white haired friend. "Did you know that he has a huge following, so the fact that we get tickets to see him perform in front of us is surreal." Ruby could barely contain her excitement at the thought of seeing the performance today. Weiss on the other hand really didn't know what was going on. "Ruby, you act like I know this guy. But honestly, I never heard of him before." Ruby looked on at her in shock.

"You mean to tell me you have never heard of the world famous archer Mark Nutt?! How long have you been living under a rock?" Ruby was mostly joking with that comment, but still believed that Weiss of all people would know who he was. "You should be glad that I was able to get tickets to this then. Plus, I haven't said it yet, but the tickets are front row seating, nearby where the contestants of this competition will be seated." When Weiss said that, Ruby stood still, looking like she was going to faint from excitement. Weiss looked back at her and started to wonder if she was really that excited about going to the performance, or shocked that she went out of the way to get some very valuable tickets.

"Ruby You alive in there?" Weiss knocked on her head and Ruby then snapped out of it, feeling even more hyper than usual. "WE HAVE TO MOVE FASTER!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand. "Wait, what are you-ack!" Weiss was being pulled at lightning speed by Ruby. Weiss felt like she was going to have her arm pulled off at this rate, but before she knew it, she was at the Arena, and Ruby slowed down so that they wouldn't fall flat on their faces. '_Wow, you are really impatient Ruby, not even concerned about my arm or anything. Such a dunce._' Weiss though to herself once they stopped moving. A second later, Weiss realized, Ruby was still holding her hand. She immediately pulled it away. '_Did I really not notice her holding my hand for a second? God, I hope nobody saw that_.' "Weiss, Ruby, over here!" Weiss turned to see Jaune and Ren over near the main gate and was worried that they saw what just went down.

Ruby and Weiss walked over to meet them. "Hey, how is everything going?" Ruby asked. "Well things are good. Oh and Pyrrha once again says she is sorry that she has to bail." Jaune felt like he said that to Ruby and Weiss over 10 times, and every time, both Ruby and Weiss seemed to understand and they weren't upset with it. "No worries, though from what Ruby tells me, she is apparently going to miss a wonderful performance." Weiss started to walk into the arena with her friends, and she flashed their tickets to the person at the gate that immediately allowed them in.

"I've seen this festival before with Nora back home before. Nora and I were well entertained. Trust me Weiss, you should enjoy this." Ren said in that quiet manor he has. '_Well if Ren managed to enjoy this, then I guess that I should enjoy it as well. Hopefully this makes up for last week. I don't know why, but I still feel bad over what I accidentally did to Ruby._' Weiss and company managed to finally find their seats, and they saw many performers before them. Ruby and Weiss sat in between Jaune and Ren with Jaune on Ruby's right side, and Ren on the left side of Weiss.

"Oh oh Weiss, look! It's him, Mark Nutt!" Weiss looked over at whom Ruby was talking about. A man whom was wearing a tight red and white vest over a cleanly pressed black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, and a pair of clean light brown dress pants and brown leather shoes. Weiss noticed the glasses he was wearing, noting their similarity to her father's glasses. They were small, with a thin black frame that wrapped only around the bottom, and leaving the top half open. They were seemingly loose on his face, and the only thing that was keeping them on his face seemed to be his overly large nose. Over his light brown hair was a light brown fedora that was tilted downward in the front.

'_You are gawking over him? What in the heck is up with your head? I guess I just won't ever be able to understand your thought process._' Ruby kept gawking as Weiss put it till the show started. Once they got started though, Ruby managed to calm down to be respectful of the performers. Eventually center stage, a man appeared who was clearly the Master of Ceremonies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, my name is Burnie Burns and welcome to the festival. Tonight we are going to see performances from many athletes, including Valhalla Shotgun, Beardo the Magnificent, Mogar, and of course, the world famous Mark Nutt. Now, let us begin." And with that, the games began.


	2. The Games

**AN: Thanks so far for the great feedback I have been getting from people, and I am glad that you guys like this so far. That being said, I am going to be incorporating references into most of my chapters, some obvious and some very subtle ones. As far as how this series will go, it will be taken in arcs that are split among multiple parts. Some arcs will be longer than others, and some will be very short, with some as short as only one chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the series.**

Up first was Valhalla Shotgun, a trio of athletes used mostly for their comedic value over their skill. For this purpose they were wearing mics so that could entertain the crowd. Ruby leaned into Weiss before they got started. "They usually warm up everyone and get the crowds to relax before they bring out the more athletic competitors." Weiss wondered she meant by that, but her curiosity was soon alleviated.

"Hey Grif, Simmons, you see what I got here?" The first one asked the other two. "Obviously it is the most primitive form of weapon technology there is, Sarge." The one answered back. "Simmons, you do realize that a rock is more primitive than a bow and arrow right? And we all have a bow and arrow for each of us. They aren't exactly the rarest thing out there." The third one said. From what Weiss could piece together, she was able to figure out who was who out of them. "Grif, can it. This isn't just any bow and arrow. It is the bow and arrow that was given to me by the man across the street. This is a bow that was used to launch the rope that was sent to castle Valhalla way back when." Sarge said.

"Wow. That is amazing sir. But wait, wouldn't that mean that the person who had it before you stole it from the regional museum?" Simmons said.

"Ya know, he did mention something about how he had stolen something of high value recently. But I figured he just tried to take my trusty shotgun." Sarge retorted.

"That it is sir." Simmons said back.

"And we clearly know who is going to win the brown nose award of this competition." Grif said.

"Grif you are just jealous that I am going to win that." Simmons responded.

"I said can it! Now, let's see if this thing actually works." Sarge paused to look at how it worked. "Uh Simmons?" "Yes sir." Sarges compadre responded "Where is the stainless steel barrel, where is the pump action reload system. How come this thing doesn't have any hollow point bullet options for ammo?" Sarge said, giving off the impression that he was surprised by what he saw.

"It's a bow and arrow, Sarge. It shoots arrows." Grif said. "Then this is the worst invention in the history of mankind." I have a right mind to-" More actors came out dressed as police officers. "Run boys. Triple time!" And at that point the act ended.

'_Well that was, um, interesting?_' She saw that the rest of the crowd was enjoying it, and figured that it was pretty good after all. Then she turned over and saw Ruby was enjoying it. After that, she gave a faint smile. '_Am I smiling right now? All I did was see Ruby. Wait, how come I smiled after looking at Ruby having a good time? What is going on with me?_'

The rest of the show went well, and Weiss decided that thinking about her feelings was not the best thing to do at the moment. Once they got out of the Arena, Weiss and Ruby bid farewell to Jaune and Ren, thanking them for joining them and they started to walk back to the Academy. "That was a great show. You think so Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"This day has been very interesting, I will give you that." Ruby supposed that was a good thing.

'_Weiss, what is going on with you? You are losing your mind over something you don't even know what to call it._' Weiss was too far in thought and almost missed seeing Blake in the window of the coffee shop near Beacon. Blake wasn't alone however. She was seated across from her friend Sun, who they recently met. Sun like Blake was a Faunus, except Sun didn't hide it from the world, while Blake hid her true nature underneath her little black bow.

"Aww, don't they look cute together Weiss? She looks so happy." Ruby saw them and beamed with happiness. "We should go say hi to them." Ruby was about to pull Weiss into the shop with her, but Weiss held back. "Ruby, don't ruin their moment by intruding. That would upset Blake and do you want to do that?" Ruby listened to what Weiss said, and she realized that Weiss was right. "I guess you're right, don't want to be jerks to them." Weiss noticed that she had an opportunity to apologize to Ruby. "Yeah, and speaking of that, being jerks, I wanted to apologize to you for what happened last week. I know you didn't mean to spill some of the dust I had brought. I guess I over reacted a bit." Ruby, who was looking at Weiss the entire time, smiled and gave Weiss a hug. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for not asking you first." Weiss couldn't help but smile when she heard Ruby accept her apology. Weiss returned the hug that she was embraced in. "It's ok Ruby. Just make sure to ask next time then ok?" Ruby was glad that Weiss wasn't mad at her about that, and they eventually made their way back to their room.

When they got there it was just the two of them alone. Blake was out with Sun still, and Yang was no where to be found. "Yang looks like she is out again." Ruby stated. "Where does she go?" Weiss asked her friend. "She won't tell me." Ruby looked like she was upset that her own sister wouldn't tell her what was going on or where she was going. "Look, I'm sure Yang can take care of herself Ruby. Don't worry about her." Weiss noticed that Ruby had perked up. "Anyway, I am going to shower now, so behave Ruby." Weiss walked over to the bathroom in their dorm room after she grabbed her towel and night gown.


	3. Dream On

**Short chapter today, but don't fret. Tomorrow will begin part two of this first story arc, and will have lots of reading. Hope you enjoy it.**

Weiss turned on the water and let it heat up for a minute before she soaked herself under the waters warm embrace. The warmth felt good against her bare skin and she let out a relaxing sigh. As she started to clean out her hair, she noticed an odd smell in her shampoo, it smelled roses, yet she seemed to like it. She looked at the bottle of shampoo she used, and noticed it wasn't her bottle. It was Ruby's bottle. '_Why do I keep feeling this way? It's like I can't seem to push this feeling down, like I seem to enjoy this feeling. I just wish I knew what this feeling is._' Weiss decided to just finish up and get some sleep. '_Maybe I just need some sleep._' Once Weiss stepped out of the shower she walked over to the mirror and looked at how her face and hair looked. She seemed to notice her cheeks were a bit redder than usual, yet her face felt as cold as it always did.

Weiss turned away and quickly dried off. In the middle of this, she heard the door to their room quietly open. She quickly finished up and went to go see what it was. She saw Blake coming in with a smile on her face. "You look like you had a good night Blake." Weiss caught Blake's attention with that, and she quickly turned towards her teammate. "You could say that. How was the show?" Weiss took a second to gather her thoughts. "It was alright I guess. Nothing too crazy happened. By the way, me and Ruby saw you with your friend Sun. That was his name right?" Blake was taking a sip of water when she asked that, and she almost choked on it after Weiss mentioned Sun. "I know you think I don't like him, but to be honest I haven't formed an opinion on him yet. So take that as a good sign. Not that you would want my opinion anyway in this matter." Blake simply smiled. "Thanks Weiss." Blake whispered so softly that Weiss had a hard time hearing that.

Weiss went to sleep quickly that night. She ended up dreaming about Ruby that night, though not in a good way. "Ruby, what are you doing? Get out of here! You're only going to get yourself killed." But they fell on deaf ears. She saw Roman Torchwick smugly walk towards them. He took one puff of his cigar, and then he tipped his hat to Ruby. Weiss saw him point Candy Cane right towards Ruby's face and pull the trigger.

"RUBY!"

Weiss shot up in the blink of an eye. She was breathing heavily and felt like she was going to throw up over what she saw. When she rubbed her head against her forehead, she noticed that she was caked in a layer of sweat. It was still dark out so Weiss couldn't really see that clearly, but she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she was crying in her sleep. Still confused over what happened, she splashed water on her face to clean the sweat off of her.

Weiss checked the time and noticed that it was only 4:45 in the morning. She figured that trying to go back to sleep was the best option. So she walked back to her bed, noting that Yang was back in the room, sprawled out against the couch, smelling of booze and sporting a bruise on her arm. '_Ruby is going to freak out at that. Hopefully she takes it well. It would be sad if she was upset because of her own sister._' Weiss was too tired to realize her own thoughts, and she went back to sleep.


	4. Dazed and Confused

**AN: This is going to be split into a few parts because it was really long to begin with. I was going for the idea that Weiss was confused as to what was happening to her and I wanted to have her experience a moment of clarity where she finally realizes what is going on with her.**

* * *

"Weiss!"

When she heard her name, she awakened with a shock at someone shouting to her. She saw a smiling Ruby standing beside her bed. "What the heck are you doing? Are you insane Ruby? Don't make me freak out like that." Weiss seemed to snap a bit at Ruby. Ruby started to pout with that puppy dog face she makes. '_Oh great, now I upset her. Weiss you are certainly a giant ball of fun right now. I hope that Ruby isn't too upset with me._'

"Stop with that face. You don't have to be sorry, I just had a rough night is all." '_And you have no idea how much of an understatement that is Ruby._' Ruby just stood up and smiled at Weiss, she then went to get food from the dorm buildings kitchen. Weiss slowly got out of bed, looking at the clock. 8:39. '_I guess that is a reasonable time to get up, even though it is a Sunday._' Weiss went over to the kitchen after she changed into more comfortable clothes. She saw Ruby making breakfast for her and the rest of the team, who were all in there sitting at the table. Blake was reading a book like always, and Yang had her head against the table, clearly resting the hangover she woke up with.

"Weiss, take a seat. Food will be ready soon." Weiss went and sat across from Blake at the table. Ruby placed a plate of pancakes in front of everyone, and a plate down for herself. Sitting next to Weiss, she started to feed herself rapidly stuffing her face. Weiss could only wonder in marvel as to how she could eat that much food that fast. "So Yang, when did you get in?" Ruby had to ask because she was getting really worried. "I don't know, and could you not talk so loudly?" Yang could barely get a cohesive sentence out. '_Your own fault for doing this Yang._' "Will you please tell me what is going on? I deserve to know." Ruby started to put the pressure on Yang. "Look Ruby, I don't want to worry you ok? But I don't need to explain what I do because if I do, it will only upset you. So it's better that you don't know." Yang managed to finish her food somehow and got up and left, leaving the rest of them there in an uncomfortable silence

Once they were all done eating, Weiss said she would help Ruby clean up and so Blake went back to the room. Weiss and Ruby started cleaning up the mess they had made for their meal. "Ruby hand me the towel, I want to start drying these." Ruby handed Weiss the hand towel used to dry the dishes. When she went to turn around she started to slip. Weiss with enough where-withal to see what was about to happen, reached out and she caught Ruby and pulled her friend up to her body. She held Ruby for a few seconds trying to gain her own composure. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other real quick. Then the unthinkable happened.

Ruby kissed Weiss.

Weiss simply froze in shock at what was happening, she never would have guessed that would happen. She didn't notice that her cheeks were blushing immensely. Ruby eventually pulled back and she looked into Weiss' eyes. Ruby then looked embarrassed and she turned away.

"Ruby, did that just happen?" She knew it did happen, but Weiss had to ask anyway because she didn't know what else to say. "Yeah. Truth is, I wanted to do that for a while now. I guess you could say I have feelings for you." Ruby was feeling like time slowed down.

"I...I...don't know what to think right now. Ruby, this is a lot to take in. Give me time to think ok?" Ruby just stood there quietly, she didn't hear what Weiss had said.

Weiss went back to the dorm room. She had to get out of the area. Weiss' mind was racing with what felt like a thousand different thoughts. '_Oh my god did that really just happen to me? Ruby, she just, she, what?_' As soon as she got to the dorm room, she immediately raced into the bathroom and she splashed water on her face. When she looked up she saw that her cheeks were very blushed, and she was even more confused about this. She left the bathroom, got changed really quickly and left the building she was in. She didn't stop till she was walking through town by herself.

_'What is going on with me? Why did Ruby kiss me, and what did she mean by wanting to do that for a while?_' Weiss kept walking, not noticing how far she was going, or how long she was out. She didn't really care. Weiss wanted to just run, break free from everything and figure herself out. '_I mean, Ruby is a really sweet girl and she is attractive, but...wait, why did I just think she was attractive? Is this...am I...falling for Ruby?_'

Not a second later, she walked right into Blake and Sun. Bumping into them seemed to have knocked her out of her trance, and she quickly noticed what was going on around her. "Well someone doesn't seem to be paying attention." Sun said to Weiss. Blake seemed to think something was wrong with Weiss. "You ok Weiss?" Blake started to rub her hand against Weiss' arm. '_Am I ok? Hell I don't even know that. I don't know if I am falling in love with my own teammate, who happens to be a younger than me, and a girl so I am kinda freaking out right now._' "Uh, yeah. Sorry to run into you guys, I wasn't paying attention. Got a lot on my mind." '_You have no idea what I am going through right now._'

"Well just remember we have a meeting with Professor Ozpin later tonight. Ruby wanted to have everyone there early so we can all head there together." The moment Blake even mentioned Ruby, Weiss felt her heart race. She started to blush, and she couldn't stop herself. "Right, I'll be there." And Weiss kept walking on, at a slower pace but still without noticing the world around her.

"Something seems odd with her." Blake said to Sun as they started to walk away. "She did blush when you mentioned Ruby, and I am talking her face went really red." Sun said bluntly. "Maybe Ruby did something that embarrassed her." Blake Said. He shrugged his shoulders at the though. "That didn't seem like it was out of embarrassment. Seemed more like she was attracted to her than anything I could think of. You don't get that red unless you have some kind of affection to someone." Blake rubbed her forehead with her hand. Trying to figure this thing out wasn't going to be easy.

'_Ok Weiss, pull yourself together. You have been thinking about Ruby a lot more than usual the past few days, weeks. Dammit how long have I felt like this? Ok, ok, calm down, I guess that doesn't matter as much as the fact that you have been feeling like this in general. Ok Weiss think, you have smiled when you see Ruby smile, accidentally used her shampoo, had a bad dream about her dying and freaked out when it happened, got worried about how she would react to Yang being in the state she was in, and upset when I accidentally yelled at her. Now Ruby kisses you and all of a sudden, all of that comes up at once._'

Weiss suddenly caught herself smiling when she thought about how Ruby kissed her. '_I'm smiling, at the thought of Ruby kissing me. All of these emotions, I feel like I am enjoying her being around. My heart was racing the moment she kissed me, and I felt like it was good._' Weiss sat down on a bench she was passing by that moment. "I don't believe it." Weiss was speaking out loud to herself, quietly so that only she could hear it. "I'm...in love with Ruby."


	5. No Longer the Lonliest

**AN: There is a very subtle reference in this chapter to one of the many Minecraft Let's Play done by Achievement Hunter. Other than that, thank you guys for reading my story and I promise that there will be plenty more to come.**

* * *

Weiss sat at that bench for what felt like an eternity. Only when she heard the clock tower signal that it was almost time for her meeting, did she realize that she had to go back to Beacon right away. Then she realized, she had no idea where she was. '_WHERE AM I? I'M LOST._' Weiss ran down city streets until she came upon the docks. '_Ok I know where I am. Now I just gotta run back to Beacon as fast as possible._' She started to run back towards the academy. '_I hope Ruby is there. I would hate to see her upset over me not being at the meeting._' And with that thought in her mind, she fueled herself to move even faster.

When she made it back to the academy, she noticed she didn't have much time till Ruby Blake and Yang planned on leaving to meet with Ozpin. Weiss didn't have much time to waste, and so she decided to use her glyphs to speed up her body until she came back to the building they all lived in. Ruby, Blake and Yang were exiting the building as Weiss started to come up to her destination. "Wait up!" She called, using all of her remaining strength into one final glyph to propel herself all the way to the rest of her team.

"Only you could make such an esteemed entrance to a late meeting Weiss." Yang joked.

"Yeah, cutting it a bit close there Ice Queen? Did you forget what I said earlier today?" Blake was still wondering why Weiss acted weird at the mere mention of Ruby earlier today. She had her ideas but didn't want to dig to deep at the moment. "Sorry, got here, as fast as I could." Weiss was feeling very short of breath, using her glyphs to propel her across the entirety of Beacon was not an easy thing, and it definitely took a toll on her. "Lets just get going."

Weiss started to slowly walk towards Ozpin's office, but she felt someone grab her hand. She spun around quicker than she should have, and almost lost her balance. She also felt light headed in an instant. Weiss saw Ruby holding her up and keeping Weiss from falling onto the snow covered ground. "Easy there Weiss. I think Professor Ozpin will understand if we are a little on the late side. We don't have to rush over there." Blake pulled her scroll out after finishing her sentence, and sent a message to the Headmaster letting him know what was going on.

They slowly made their way to Ozpin's office and had their meeting. The entire time Weiss was looking at Ruby, and she felt like she just wanted to kiss her on the spot, but she had to hold back on that at the moment. Once they got back to their room, Weiss sat down in her bed so she could rest for a bit. Blake went to go make the team dinner, and Yang followed suit. Ruby and Weiss were all alone in their room. Weiss wanted to say something to her friend, yet she now that she was in the moment, she felt like she was too afraid to say something.

"Weiss?"

This startled her when Weiss heard Ruby call her name. Weiss didn't even realize that Ruby was sitting next to her bed. "I'm sorry about earlier today Weiss. I shouldn't have done that and-" Weiss cut her off, with a kiss. '_This feels right I guess._' Was the only thing that went through her mind. Ruby was shocked this time, but she melted into the moment and let it continue.

As if by sheer coincidence, the door started to open. Weiss suddenly pushed away before Blake walked into their dorm. "Everything ok in here?" Blake was curious as to what Weiss and Ruby were doing. Weiss went to move off her bed and stand up. "Oh nothing. Just talking to Ruby." '_Actually it was more than talking, but it may be better if you don't know._' "Sure, 'talking'." Blake made air quotes when she said talking. "When you two are done with whatever you are doing, dinner is going to be ready in five minutes." Blake then walked back out of the room.

"Before you get mad at me for pushing you away Ruby, I want to apologize for that, but I would rather not let Blake and Yang know at the moment ok? If they find out we are, together, then I would rather not have to worry about them being dissaproving of us." Ruby suddenly smiled. "What?" Weiss said to Ruby feeling confused. "You said we're together." Ruby said excited. '_I guess I did, didn't I._' "Look we can talk about this all later ok? For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we both care about each other." Weiss decided to kiss Ruby again. Weiss walked into the bathroom for a moment, and she saw that her cheek were redder than this morning. She smiled, left the bathroom, and then grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her up to bring her to eat.

Walking into the kitchen together was a surprise to Weiss. This morning she never would have thought that this would happen to her ever. Now here she was, standing next to her new secret girlfriend. Weiss knew she had to act normal so before they got into the kitchen she warned Ruby that around others, she was going to be the way she usually was, but that she doesn't want Ruby to feel like she is being played. She needs to keep this a secret for both of their sakes and so they have to lead a double life for the time being.

"Jeez Weiss, you are the model of timely today. Seems like you are losing your touch Princess." Yang started to tease. "Maybe she wanted to return to the snow for a bit because they are both the same, cold and fluffy. Her cheeks are probably red right now because of it." Weiss shot Ruby a look at that, she knew that Ruby wasn't trying to be mean, but Weiss did say that they had to be normal around Yang and Blake. "Well, if you actually want to know. I was busy looking at a lovely photo of Blake and Sun that was taken earlier. Someone seemed to drop it off with me." Blake shot a desperate look to Weiss, the kind of look that made Weiss laugh.

"Calm your ears Blake. There was no photo. But I do have to ask, how long Blake?" Weiss smiled and knew she made her move correctly. Now everyone was curious as to what she was talking about. "Ruby was right about you, cold hearted, just like the snow outside." Weiss was kinda hurt by that. She hated when people called her cold hearted. It really stung her, now more than ever because she just opened her heart up to someone. "Come on Blake, that was a bit uncalled for." Ruby said as Blake handed everyone a plate of dinner. Chicken Parmesan and angel hair spaghetti.

"Fine, I am sorry for being rude and calling you cold hearted." Weiss still felt hurt by Blake's comment, but she realized why it happened. "And I am sorry for bringing up You and Sun. He seems to make you happy so I guess that's a good thing for him. I hope to find someone that makes me feel the same way." "Maybe you already have." Yang commented. '_I guess you are right Yang. I already have._' Weiss secretly looked at Ruby and saw she was stuffing her face with food. '_I will never understand you, but damn if I don't think you are cute__anyway._' And Weiss just enjoyed her dinner in silence the rest of the time.


	6. Good Times

**AN: I am more than happy and thankful to everyone who has read my story and who has been following this story and reviewing it. As a note, feedback from you guys, both positive and negative, will impact how I can improve this story, and will help this story become even better. That being said, this chapter actually has an underlying point in it that WILL show up again at a much later point in the future.**

**As another note, after this chapter I will be taking a day off before I start with my next few chapters so that I don't run out of content too quickly. A lot of my story is already written out, however I don't have an ending to this story at the moment, and I doubt I will for quite a long time. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reading this and all that there is to come.**

* * *

Weiss normally doesn't get nervous, at least not from this. She has stared down the face of death before, fought tooth and nail against the creatures of Grim. Though there was nothing that could have prepared her for this.

Weiss sat in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully looking over every single spot on her face to check for any blemishes. She wanted to look her best for this and that meant she had to stress herself over how she looked. '_Eyes look good, lips are nice and moist, no zits anywhere, hair looks silky smooth, like it always does._' Weiss then heard a knock on the door to the bathroom. "Hey Weiss, you done in there? Some people need to use that." Blake was calling from the other side of the door. "Hold on a minute. Got to go grab my things." Weiss grabbed the pair of white pants that she brought into the bathroom with her and slipped into them. She was already in a nice white shirt so when she was done with that she walked towards the door.

As she opened the door, she noticed that Blake was waiting on the other side of the room. "What's with the outfit? Got a hot date lined up?" Blake couldn't help but ask before Weiss walked away. "As a matter of fact, I do have plans tonight. So I will not be here for the time being." Weiss made sure she had everything with her. "So looks like I am here by myself then huh? Ruby is already out and Yang goes wherever she goes." Blake waited for Weiss to leave before hitting the bathroom. "You have any idea where she even goes Blake?" Weiss figured that she could say something to Ruby when she had a chance. "Won't tell me anything. Anyway have fun Weiss." Blake then walked into the bathroom.

Weiss walked out of the room and went out to the courtyard of the Academy. When she got there she noticed that Ruby was already there in a red shirt and black pants. Ruby noticed that Weiss had arrived and started to walk over to her. Weiss was feeling more nervous than ever. '_Calm down Weiss, you and Ruby are dating now, there is nothing weird about this._' "Heya Weiss. You look nice." Weiss started to get even more nervous now. "He he, thanks Ruby. You uh...you look...look..." Weiss was stumbling over her own words. '_Brain, what are you doing? Stop doing this._' "You ok Weiss?" Weiss was suddenly snapped back into the moment.

"Uh, yeah. I uh, just...I..." Weiss just sighed. "Weiss, relax. You are going to be fine." Ruby started to rub Weiss' arm. Weiss took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Ruby, you look lovely tonight." When she finished she couldn't help but hold her breath. '_Please be right, please be right, please be right._' Ruby smiled. "Thanks Weiss. You ready to get dinner?" Weiss let out the breath she was holding, and she started to walk with Ruby into town. The restaurant they were going to wasn't extremely fancy, however it was still a nice place to dine. "I'm sorry if I seem to be, acting strange. I'm feeling a bit nervous right now." Weiss was hoping that Ruby wouldn't be upset at her for how bad she was doing. "Really, I couldn't tell." Ruby laughed at herself. Weiss simply shot her a look. "Hey!" Ruby was still laughing. "Relax Weiss, I was only joking." Ruby managed to finally stop laughing. "Honestly though, I'm feeling nervous myself. Do you mind if we just try to be normal for a little bit?" Ruby's question certainly made Weiss relax a bit.

"I would love that Ruby." And they managed to get to the restaurant and have a nice dinner. Nothing really happened worth noting during the meal. After they finished, they started to head back to Beacon. "That was fun." Weiss said. Ruby looked like she wanted to continue. "Hey Weiss?" "Yes Ruby?" Ruby stopped walking for a second. Weiss took notice and she turned towards her. "Do you want to see something?" Weiss seemed confused for a second. "Um, sure?" Ruby suddenly shot up in excitement. "YES! Come with me." Ruby grabbed a hold of Weiss hand and started to pull her in the direction of the forest line. When they got close to the forest Weiss was wondering what was going on. "Ruby where are we going?" Ruby simply waited till they got there before she turned to Weiss.

"Take a look at this Weiss." What was before them was a view of the city from on top of a cliff that was overlooking it. Weiss turned to look at it and was absolutely amazed by the view. "Whoa, this is..." Weiss felt speechless. "Amazing isn't it? I found this the day we started dating. After you left in the morning, I felt really embarrassed and so I came out here. Once I saw this view, I don't know how but, I just felt like we were possible. I'm glad I was right about that." Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, hugging her from behind. Weiss turned her head towards Ruby, who's head was on Weiss left shoulder. When she turned Ruby got a clear view of Weiss' scar.

"So how did you get this scar?" Ruby was curious. Weiss looked down after the question was asked, she didn't know what to say about that. No one really had bothered to ask her about it and so she simply didn't think of how to tell people. "If you don't want to talk about it then I understand. I guess I shouldn't have asked that." Ruby felt a bit embarrassed after that. "It's ok." Ruby and Weiss sat down on a nearby rock, and the snow started to fall down. "When I was young, my mother's mother had always been there for me. She was truly the one person in my family I could talk to, and the one person who was kind despite the family she was in. My grandmother and my father never really got along that well, with him being a greedy, power hungry sycophant, and so they frequently got into fights about the way that my father ran the company." Weiss took a deep breath.

"When I was about 12, I was spending time with my grandmother, and things were going well until the White Fang came. This was the first time I had seen them in my life and I was confused as to what was going on." Weiss took a pause and steeled herself for what came next. Ruby was simply sitting on the edge of her seat, trying to understand what happened. "They grabbed me and my grandmother and they hurt us. Demanded that my father provide for the rights of all Faunus and that if he didn't we would die." Ruby was sitting there, staring at Weiss, speechless.

"When he didn't comply with their demands, they killed my grandmother. Before they did though, I tried to run over to her. The man in charge simply swung his weapon at me, and it hit me square in the face, causing this scar. Then he took his weapon, and I watched, as he killed her." Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went to rub Weiss' arm, and she noticed that Weiss was crying. Ruby then pulled Weiss into a hug, and just let her cry until she felt like she was better. When she stopped crying, she took a deep breath and calmed down. Then her demeanor changed, and she seemed to be more angry. "I promised myself that day, that those who were involved in her death would die by my blade." Ruby could sense a bit of vengeance in Weiss' voice, believing that if given the opportunity, that Weiss would go and fulfill her promise.

"Weiss...I..." Weiss had turned to Ruby, and she realized that she had worried her girlfriend with the thought of vengeance. "I'm sorry Ruby. I don't expect you to understand that, but I want you to know that no matter what, I will always come back to you. I promise." Ruby leaned her head on Weiss shoulder, and they sat there, in quiet embrace, looking out on the horizon.


	7. Bad Times

**AN: This story is NOT just about sappy romance stuff. For clarification, there are going to be some dark points that this story will go over, because it is about the life of Weiss as she goes through Beacon and even after leaving Beacon. Just like in real life there are good days and bad days and so this note is to show that it won't always be a pot of gold every day of Weiss' life.**

**Side note, when I was trying to fix the spelling of the word troublish, one of the spell check options was trollish. So I just found that funny. I ended up rewriting it by the way.**

**Another side note, I started writing a second fic as well, and while I will be putting more into this story, I will be working on that one from time to time. Go check it out. s/9901041/1/Brand-New-World**

* * *

Over the weeks that followed, things seemed normal. Weiss and Ruby managed to keep hidden their secret hidden from everyone, which wasn't easy, especially around Blake who had an idea of what could have been going on. Over that time though, not all the days were easy. Sometimes their relationship took a toll on Weiss and Ruby. This particular days, about 2 months into dating, was similar to a pot that was ready to boil over at a moments notice.

Weiss had woken up to a bad dream again, like she had more than once since dating Ruby. Since it was close to morning anyway, Weiss decided to just stay awake and went over to the bathroom to wash up. When she was in the shower, shampoo got into her eye, and so she yelped at that, feeling a searing pain in her eye. Eventually she finally managed to alleviate enough of the pain to give her the opportunity to finish up. When she got out of the shower though, she somehow managed to slip on the floor, and she hit her head against the tile floor.

She writhed in pain at the headache, yet no one from her team noticed. The rest of her team was still asleep and didn't realize their teammate was hurting. Weiss heard a high pitch ring in her ears yet she didn't know where it was coming from. She felt as if a grenade had gone off next to head. She felt dizzy and light headed. She tried to look around her but mostly saw stars. Weiss didn't even know what was going on for a minute, eventually realizing she had fallen down for some reason and hit her head against the floor hard.

After a few minutes, Weiss managed to stand up, leaning on the sink for support until she felt her legs could keep her up. When she looked back at what she slipped on, she noticed that the entire bathroom was covered in a small layer of water. Somehow the toilet managed to overflow enough to coat the whole bathroom in a thick layer of water. When she got out of the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes for the day, school supplies, and her trusty Myrtenaster for sparring class that she had today. '_Great, today is gonna be just dandy._'

Before she left she made a note to the rest of her team. "Bathroom flooding." was all it said. Weiss placed it on the door of the bathroom so people would notice it and she made her way out of their room. She alerted the Attendant at the entrance to the building about the flooding and he made sure the janitors knew about it. Weiss made her way across the grounds to where her first class was going to be, and she sat in the foyer while she waited for the day to start.

Team CRDL showed up a few minutes later acting like their usual fiendish selves. They didn't notice Weiss sitting quietly in the foyer with them, and they started to throw a Grifball. During their game, Cardin overthrew the ball and it hit Weiss right in the left shoulder hard. Weiss clenched her shoulder and looked at them. While Cardin and his team were originally laughing at what happened, they saw the icy stare that Weiss gave them and stopped. Cardin then walked over very casually and grabbed their ball, leaving for another part of the Academy to horse around at before class.

'_Just great. First my eyes hurt, then I crack my head against the floor, and now my shoulder gets rammed in. Weiss you are having a stellar morning._' Weiss of course was being sarcastic with herself. She waited only a little bit longer before more people started to come in, looking at the time, class was close to starting and she grabbed her things and made her way into the room. World History with Oobleck, something she always managed to enjoy. She took her usual seat and waited for class to start. Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune and Cardin, who were also in the class with her came in at separate times afterwards, all taking their seats and waiting patiently. "Hello Weiss." Weiss turned to see Pyrrha start to sit down next to her. "Lovely morning we are having." Pyrrha said. Weiss turned to her. "Sure, and this cranial headache I have is simply around to brighten me up." Weiss lay her head down against her arms. Pyrrha simply looked at her shocked and decided that she was going to let her be alone.

Class went by slowly, and every second, Weiss felt her head pounding, as if her head became a drum that was hit in time with the beating of her heart. As she thought about Ruby and her heart rate rose slightly, so did the frequency of the beating in her head. Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't think of Ruby for the day, which upset her and made her even more irritable. Even her own teammates weren't immune to her frustrations.

Eventually Ruby came up and she seemed to want to talk to Weiss about something. "Hi Weiss." Weiss looked a smiling Ruby who seemed really happy to see her. '_Ruby you have no idea how much my head hurts right now. God why do you have to be so adorable?_' "Ruby I honestly don't feel well right now ok?" Ruby started to look a bit concerned for her secret girlfriend so she went to go hug Weiss. '_Please don't hug me right now Ruby, I know you want the hug, and I do too but right now is not the time for that._' But Ruby gave Weiss a big hug which only made her feel worse than ever. "Ruby let me go!" Weiss shouting caused Ruby to let go and it seemed like she was going to cry. Weiss almost instantly felt bad about this, forgetting about her own pain for a second to see what she did.

Ruby just ran. Weiss tried to say something but her head suddenly hurt worse than anytime before, and she was forced to put her arms around her head and lay it on the table she was sitting at. Yang had seen the whole thing go down and got really upset at Weiss. She came over with the intention of getting answers. "What the hell did you do Weiss?" Weiss could barely hear Yang over the high pitched ringing that came back, and she didn't have the strength to look her way. From what she could tell, Yang seemed pretty mad at her. Not even a second later Nora and Ren came over too. Nora started to get upset at her as well, but Ren seemed to look on wondering what was going on with Weiss.

"Nora, Yang enough. Something is wrong with Weiss." Ren stopped them from yelling for a second when they looked at him wondering if he was crazy or something. Ren then took out a small bag from his school supplies. He opened it and took out a small little pen with a light at the end of it. "Weiss, can you hear me?" Her arms were finally more loose from her head and so she finally was able to pick up her head. "Weiss?" '_I can't really see clearly right now, everything is foggy, and you look to be talking but I can't tell._' Ren could only hear silence from Weiss. He shined the light into Weiss' eyes and saw that her eyes looked to be glazed over and unclear. "Nora, go find a Professor. Tell them that we have a student who appears to be hurt and that we need to get someone from the medical staff here immediately.

"Ren, do you want to explain to me what is going on? A minute ago I was going to punch her in the face." Yang said as Ren stood up for a minute. "I believe Weiss may be suffering the effects of a concussion. Did she hit- Nora, go. Find some help already." Ren yelped to Nora who then took off. "Where was I...oh yes. Did Weiss hit her head hard at any point today? Did you see anything out of the ordinary at all?" Yang stood there wondering what was going on. Then she remembered something she saw this morning. "She left a note for us saying that our bathroom was flooded, but other than that, I haven't seen anything odd with her. I figured she saw the flooding and decided to go someplace else to shower." Ren thought he figured it out then. "I think Weiss may have hit her head sometime during that time frame, not noticing the flooding until she got out of the shower. She might have slipped and hit her head off the floor then."

"I found help!" Nora came screaming in with Glynda Goodwitch, and some members of the medical staff. "Ms. Valkyrie tells me that someone is hurt. Would you please elaborate for us Mr. Ren?" Glynda asked. "I believe Weiss here may have received a concussion at some point today. She seems to have a lot of pain in her head. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem to be able to hear me." "Thank you. We will take it from here now. Everyone else, go back to what you are doing. This matter is no longer any of your concern." Everyone eventually went back to what they were doing.

'_Why was I so mean to Ruby?_' Was the last thing Weiss thought before she lost consciousness.


	8. Heart With Wings

**AN: Hope you guys like the way the story has gone so far. From what I can see, it seems to be well received. Also I realize that these chapters are pretty short compared to other fics, but I think that is fine because I can split it up into more parts over time. Anyway thank you all for the support you have given and I hope you guys keep reading this.**

* * *

A few hours later, Weiss finally woke up. She still felt a large amount of pain in her head, but she was starting to see clearly, and there was no more ringing in her ears, however she didn't feel perfectly better. The only noise she managed to make was a sickly groan as she tried to sit up. A nurse noticed she was awake came in. "Take it easy Ms. Schnee. You need to rest." The nurse pushed down on Weiss till she was laying down again. "Can someone tell me what happened?" Weiss couldn't recall the events of the day because of the trauma to her head. "At some point in the day, you hit your head and gave yourself a concussion. Do you remember anything about hitting your head?" The doctor felt long winded and Weiss felt like she couldn't keep up with what was being said to her. Before she knew it though, a flood of memories burst into her mind. Weiss remembered hitting her head this morning, and then getting hurt courtesy of Cardin. She recalled the way she reacted to Pyrrha when she was just wishing Weiss a good morning. And she remembered the way she yelled at Ruby, causing her to cry and run away, as if she was just thrown down by a bully. Weiss didn't know what to think, her mind was still spinning in itself, and she didn't know what to do about her actions.

"This morning, after I took my shower, I slipped on the floor of the bathroom because it flooded, and I hit my head on the floor." Weiss then remembered what happened with Cardin. "Also this morning, I got wailed in the left shoulder when Cardin Winchester threw one of those Grifball things into it." The nurse took a note of that and left.

'_I feel alone right now. I miss Ruby._' Weiss looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. A feeling of dread took over as she laid there, staring out into the void. Her beloved Ruby, being cast away in the manner of which she could only describe as, disheartening. '_God how could I be so heartless to her?_' A single tear rolled down her eye. A few minutes later, the door opened again, but Weiss didn't feel like she could turn her head to face it at the moment. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Weiss then realized it wasn't a nurse, rather that it was the rest of her team. They were all coming in to check on her. Weiss saw that Ruby was there with them as well and smiled a bit. "I feel like a Nora hit me in the head with her hammer." Weiss words were tearing through Ruby. "But I appreciate the company." Weiss only said that so that she could cheer her girlfriend up, and it seemed to work. Ruby started to smile again. "Well what can we say, we are glad the Princess is just as fragile as us." Yang was clearly joking with that. 'You can say that again.' Weiss laughed a tiny bit at that. For what felt like an hour, the four of them talked about how everything was going between them.

"Well I guess Cardin is getting a good beating later. Hey Blake, Ruby, you wanna go do that now? Give Weiss a chance to get some strength." Yang suggested. "You guys go on ahead." Ruby said to them. "I wanna stay here for a bit longer." Blake seemed to take a hint that she wanted alone time with Weiss, and so she pulled Yang out with them. "Don't stay too long. Weiss does need to rest Ruby." She said as her and Yang were leaving.

"Ruby, I..." Ruby put her finger over Weiss' mouth. "Me first." Ruby looked down "I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did earlier. I'm sorry that I wasn't being, um, attentive enough to realize something was wrong." '_She actually thinks this is her fault? Ruby feels bad about this whole thing._' "Ruby, you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I want to just take that all back and rewrite it so that I don't say those terrible thins to you." Weiss started to cry. "I feel terrible about this whole thing. Making you cry, run away, hell I probably got you worried sick when they took me here." Weiss just kept crying, she really felt like it was her fault. Ruby decided she wasn't going to let her girlfriend be upset. So she leaned into her, lifted her chin and stole a kiss from her. Weiss looked at Ruby when their embrace was release.

"I love you"

Ruby looked shocked when Weiss said that to her. '_I wanted to say that for a while now. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment._' "I love you too Weiss." Ruby was smiling as she said that. Weiss pulled Ruby to her so that her head was resting against the others. Weiss' bangs were covering her eyes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to say that Ruby." "I know." Weiss kissed Ruby again, and then they sat and talked for a few minutes before Ruby decided to let Weiss have her rest. Once Ruby left, Weiss decided to fall asleep. The next day she was stuck in the hospital for a few hours before they let her out. Ruby was in class when they let her out so she asked Sun to help her back to the dorm, since he was the only person available to escort her.

"So I want to ask you something Weiss." Sun asked on the way back to the dorms. "How long have you and Ruby been together?" Weiss didn't even believe that he was asking that. Her mouth ended up dropping in an instant. '_How did he find out? Did he tell Blake?_' "What makes you think that?" Weiss hoped that he would think that he was mistaken. If he was able to find out about her relationship with Ruby, who else could find out? "Look if you would rather it be a secret that's fine. But Blake and Yang are going to find out someday. Do you think they would rather hear about it from you, or find out on their own though?" Weiss took a moment to think about it. Weiss then remembered that Sun didn't have to help her out, especially after the way she acted towards him when they first met.

"Look I know you think of me as a jerk who doesn't like you, but the truth is I just haven't formed an opinion of you yet. But I do owe you a thanks, for helping me out today." They had just gotten back to her dorm room and Sun and Weiss parted ways. "No problem, I'd be surprised if you were easily trusting." Sun walked away, and Weiss simply walked to her bed and laid down on it getting some more rest. '_Ruby needs to hurry up and get here so that I don't die of boredom._'


	9. Did I Say That Out Loud?

**AN: So this is the first part of what happens when both Blake and Yang find out about Ruby and Weiss' secret relationship. I have it that Yang and Weiss don't exactly get along, so that has a major part to play in some of the coming chapters before she finds out. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and enjoy everything** **else.**

* * *

A few days later, Weiss was getting ready to celebrate her 18th birthday. It was a big deal to her, because she was finally going to be considered an adult. So Ruby decided to plan a special dinner out for her.

"Ruby, you know I really shouldn't be out of bed, at least not this early on. Can you please explain to me what is going on? And Why we have to dress nicely in order to do it." Ruby turned around as they were walking down the streets of Vale. She was wearing a crimson red dress that came down below her knees, loose enough so that she could comfortably walk around in it, yet allowing for her beauty to be put on display. Weiss was wearing a light blue dress herself that hugged her figure perfectly, allowing her beautiful curves to be shown off more. "Well I figured that you didn't want to sit in our room all day on your own birthday so I figured that I would take you out to dinner to celebrate." Weiss was surprised. '_I never even mentioned my birthday before this._'

"Your dad called this morning, and when I answered he mentioned it." Weiss and her father never got along. After her grandmother died, Weiss became even more distant with her father, blaming him for what happened. She never would have suspected that her father would even care enough to give her a call to see how she was doing, let alone say happy birthday to her. "I told him that you have been stuck in there all day and that it would be a nice thing if he could pay for dinner in town tonight. So he got us a reservation for 2 tonight. Told him I was going to make sure nothing happened to you. Guess I left one part out." Weiss started to tear up a bit. '_Ruby Rose, you are the most sweetest girl I have ever known._' "You ok Weiss?" Weiss jumped a bit. "Oh, sorry I just, well, thanks. You really make me feel happy, have I ever said that before." Ruby smiled. "Do I really?" "Of course you big dummy." '_I don't know what I would do without you._' Weiss kept that part to herself.

When the reached the restaurant, they reached the table they reserved and started to eat. They managed to talk about all different kinds of things, failing to notice Blake and Sun at the same restaurant. "Oh hey, look who is also here Blake." When Sun said that Blake turned around just in time for Ruby and Weiss to very subtly reach across the table and hold each others hand. Blake being a faunus, heard for a split second one thing that was said, she heard Weiss say four words that completely shocked her. "I love you Ruby." Blake cupped her hands over her mouth, fearing that she may be seen. "Well now, looks like things are getting on now. Damn this is one fun night." Sun said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Sun. I just heard Weiss say she loves Ruby. Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen, in love with Ruby. Do you know how this could be?" Blake felt like she was freaking out. "I managed to figure it out a while ago. She blushes anytime she is around Ruby, or hears someone talk about her. Been going on like this for 2 months now I think." Sun's words made Blake's mind start to turn, she was piecing together the puzzle she had been trying to form for a while now. "So that day that she ran into us in town when she said she had a lot on her mind, that is what was going on?" Sun seemed surprised that Blake didn't catch on as quickly as he did. "Yeah, pretty much." Blake simply rested her head in her hands. They got their check back and quickly got up to go, with Blake conveniently going over to Weiss and Ruby.

"There is no way that actually happened." Weiss couldn't help but laugh at Ruby. "You are damn right I did." "Ruby, you're telling me you tried to make napalm? Where did you even go to find out how to do it?" "I found it on the internet in something called the Anarchist's Cookbook. One of the steps is to boil Gasoline, so as I was boiling Gasoline, my mom comes home and she is just really mad at me and-" Blake was suddenly standing at their table with them. "Blake, what are you doing here?" Weiss shrieked. "How long have you and Ruby been dating each other Weiss?" Weiss froze, Ruby almost spit out her drink when she heard Blake. "Remember, I have great hearing, and I heard you say you love Ruby." Weiss started to turn whiter than she normally was. She felt like she was going to be chased down by a beast that wanted to devour them. "Well, you see...me and Weiss...well we kinda...hehehe..." Ruby was trying to calm Blake down, but really wasn't doing a good job of it. So she just gave up. "A little over 2 months." Blake pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Weiss felt like she was very upset over this, and she felt ashamed of what had just went down. "If you two are together that's fine, but you really thought it would be a bad idea to mention this to your team?" Blake turned her full attention to Weiss. "You told me that if something like this ever came up that I come to our team about this. The same needs to go for you." Weiss felt like she just wanted to hide in a dark room where no one would find her. Solitude away from everything was the only thing that sounded good to her right about now.

"Blake, Weiss and I hid this because we were worried how Yang would react." Ruby's sudden response caused both Weiss and Blake to turn their attention to the young woman. "Yang and Weiss haven't always been on the same page, and since you're her partner, we didn't want to have you keep this a secret from her." Ruby's words were true and pure. Blake took a moment to think about what Ruby had said, and she realized it made sense. "That still doesn't excuse not telling us about it. You had to have known it would come out eventually." Blake said back to Ruby. "I know it doesn't. But from what I figure, we just weren't ready to say it yet." Blake gave up, she knew now wasn't the time to be talking about that. "Look, you guys enjoy the rest of your night out. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Blake turned to Sun and gestured for them to leave, pausing right before she left and looking back over her shoulders with a smile on her face. "And before I go, you guys do look cute together." And so Blake left with Sun. Weiss and Ruby enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace and went back to Beacon enjoying the time they had together.


	10. Expectations

**AN: I think the moment where Jaune is talking to Ruby is absolutely hilarious mostly because of what I have Weiss thinking during the conversation. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Every year at Beacon, the students at Beacon prepare for the Hunter's Feast. A day of celebration, as the students honor past, present, and future hunters and remember fallen ones. After about 3 months since Weiss was hurt, Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang were in their room talking about how it was going to go. "I'm glad Professor Ozpin is letting me bring Sun to the festival. Even better is that starting next year Sun is enrolled to attend Beacon." "Good for him, Sun would be a great hunter." Ruby responded. Weiss was laying down on her bed, thinking about the fact that soon the students would be sent home for a few weeks, meaning she would be without her beloved Ruby. '_This is going to be a long few weeks. And who knows how my father is going to be acting. God I don't even think he would approve of Ruby as a person I am friends with, let alone someone I love._'

"Weiss?" Yang called to Weiss, pulling her from her mind back into what was going on around. "Oh sorry, just thinking for a moment." Yang gave her a confused look. "Uh-huh. So you find a guy to take you to the Feast tomorrow night?" Weiss didn't even give it a second thought. "Nope. I'd rather go by myself than have some guy go with me. Which by the way, is what I think is going to happen." She leaned back against the wall not wanting to spill her story on how she and Ruby have been dating for 5 months now. Yang still didn't like Weiss, thinking that Weiss was an immature jerk. "Weiss, you won't be going alone." This made Weiss look confused. "Well, you will be with the rest of us. Even though Blake is bringing Sun with her, you still got me and Yang to go with." She grinned really hard and tried to make Weiss smile. Weiss could only shake her head. "I get what you mean by that, but that isn't what Yang is talking about. She means going with a date." '_Except Yang is wrong in the fact that I am going with my date, just no one knows it._' Weiss kept that to herself though.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Yang went over to answer it and standing there was Pyrrha, looking upset over something. "Whoa, did Jaune spill cereal on your uniform or something?" Yang said. "No, I was thinking he would want to go to the dance with me tomorrow, but he said he was going to ask someone else." Pyrrha walked in and sat between Ruby and Weiss. "I didn't even get a chance to say anything about it and now he is off thinking of how to ask her to go with him." Ruby rubbed her hand on Pyrrha's back. "Hey, it's ok. It's not like the person he is asking would even consider going with him. He may be a nice handsome man, but I figure people will realize that he has you." Pyrrha simply hugged Ruby. "Thanks Ruby. It's what I needed to hear." She got up to leave. "You should go talk to him. Maybe he would-" Blake was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Who is it this time?" Yang went and answered the door to see that Jaune had walked in. "Hey, uh, how is everyone doing?" Jaune asked meekly. "Jaune, did you go talk to your friend yet?" Pyrrha asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to be disappointed. "Oh, well I was just about to actually. Um, Ruby?" Weiss started to get nervous. '_Jaune what are you doing?_' "Ruby I was wondering if..." '_You better not be doing what I think you are doing._' Weiss' face was starting to look like she was getting mad. "...you would um..." '_If you say go to that dance with you I am going to kill you._' "...go to the dance with me." Everyone stood there frozen. '_Jaune, you are going to die._'

"Did, you just ask to go with me?" Weiss shot her head towards Ruby. 'If you say yes to him, you have no idea how upset I will be with you.' "Jaune, I'm flattered, but I think you should ask someone else." '_I can't believe that you would- Wait, what did you say?_' "Ruby, I don't understand. Are you saying no?" Jaune looked like he got punched in the gut. "Well there is someone else who wants to go with you. So you should go with them." Ruby looked at Pyrrha and smiled. Pyrrha realizing what Ruby did, smiled back, and even Jaune managed to catch on. "Wait, Pyrrha, you want to go with me?" '_Crisis averted._' Weiss let out a sigh of relief. "Of course I do silly." She hugged him, and then they left back to their room.

"Damn Ruby, you certainly know how to help people." Yang gave her a pat on the back. "Anyway I gotta go into town for a bit. Need to pick up something for tomorrow. Anyone want to join me?" '_I got to go do the same thing, yet I don't want to go with you alone._' "Yeah sure, I have to get something myself" Weiss stood up to grab her stuff, hoping that either Ruby or Blake would join them. "Ruby, Blake, you coming?" '_Please one of you come._' "Sorry, I can't I got to get to class in 15 minutes. So I should get going anyway. Have fun you two." Blake left to class. "Ruby how about you." Yang said to her sister. "Sorry, got sparring to get to." '_Oh god, why does this have to happen to me? I'm gonna get it I just know it._' "Alright, well good luck there Ruby. Come on Weiss, we should get this done and quick." Yang started to make her way to the door. "I'll catch up in a second." Yang just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you outside then. Just hurry up princess." Once Yang left the room, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, please. Don't leave me alone with your sister. I feel she is going to kill me soon." Weiss was very subtly panicking. "Weiss I would love to, but I can't miss class. I promised you that I wouldn't do bad in my classes, and this is one of the classes I do well in." Weiss was beaten by her own words. "If I die at your sister's hands, I want you to know I love you." Weiss kissed Ruby, letting her lips savor the taste of her partner at least one more time. "I'll hopefully see you later." And with that Weiss walked out of the room to catch up to Yang.


	11. Trouble in Paradise

**AN: So obviously there is issues in this chapter. Mostly between Yang and Weiss. Yes it is a bit short but trust me, it fits into the story well. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Side note: After tomorrow's chapter, I will be taking another day off before I go into the next arc. Hope you guys enjoy this and stick with it through all of the stuff I put out there.**

* * *

"Wow, only took you a minute to get down here. You ever try racing before? I'm sure you would be ok at it." Yang was obviously being sarcastic and acting like a bit of a jerk. Weiss wasn't surprised and simply rolled her eyes. "Look we are stuck together for the time being, let's just get this over with." "Jeez what the heck is your problem?" Yang asked as they were walking off the academy grounds. "What makes you think I have any sort of problem with you?" Weiss retorted. "Oh I don't know, the fact that you don't like me, the fact that ever since you have been here, you have been a crab-headed jerk to everyone on the team the entire year." Weiss was getting frustrated with Yang. "Me a crab-headed jerk? You are the one that always making the rude comments to me, not one other person gets the same reaction as me unless they do something wrong that moment. But I on the other hand, will get a backhanded remark made by you just for being around." Yang was also getting frustrated by Weiss. "Well you deserve those comments. You shouldn't be treating my sister like a piece of garbage, just because you can."

'_Ruby, if your sister keeps saying these things about me, then I am going to kill her._' Weiss thought. "You have no idea about anything I do with Ruby. I've seen her get upset at you going out late almost every night, coming home in a drunken stupor at 4 in the morning most of the time, if you even come back at all. You of all people should see how much if upsets her." Weiss struck a nerve there. Yang could feel her blood boil. "You don't know anything about my sister."

'_That's it. I have had it with her._' "Well neither do you. You don't know a damn thing about Ruby, and you don't know a damn thing about me either." Yang was still pissed off. "I know enough. So why don't you just go crawling back to daddy, go back to your perfect castle, and do us all a favor by staying there and out of our lives?" Weiss was stung by that, but she had enough of Yang's crap.

"Do you want to know, how many times I've had Ruby crying in my shoulder because you were off doing whatever you do, leaving her alone without letting her know where you were? I have been there for Ruby more than you have in these past months. I have been taking care of her, while you go off and drown your sorrows and throw your life away. Don't you dare say I don't know anything about Ruby, don't you dare say I don't care about her, because I do." Weiss' yelling brought Yang down, Yang was afraid of Weiss not because she was being a frightening person, but because Weiss' words were cutting a hole through her anger and hitting her right in the heart. Yang was seeing how she lost track of what was important. Weiss' next words, in a softer, yet more shallow voice, were the final blow. "Clearly more than you do."

Weiss walked off, she was heading back to Beacon, only stopping to pick something up along the way. Yang sat down on a bench for what felt like an hour, thinking about what had just happened. Time seemed to fly by and eventually Yang got her stuff and went back to Beacon. Once Weiss had gotten back to her room, she slammed the door shut, flopped on her bed, and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow because she was very upset with Yang. Weiss didn't even notice that Ruby and Blake were in the room as well.

"Weiss?"

"What?!" Weiss screamed, not knowing who it was she was yelling at. Once she noticed it was Ruby, she quickly tried to regain her composure. "Ruby, I am sorry I yelled at you, however I am not in a very good mood right now." Ruby slid off of her bed and sat down next to Weiss. "What's wrong Weiss?" She asked. Weiss simply took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Ruby, anything I say to you right now would simply upset you because I don't have anything nice to say about her right now, so please, don't let me get into it." Ruby hung her head down. "I'm sorry Ruby, you know I am. I just care about you too much to upset you." Weiss then pulled Ruby in and kissed her softly. The moment was killed when Blake took notice. "Um, you do know I am still here right?"

"You've seen us kiss before Blake. Anyway I'm going to take a long shower." Weiss grabbed her towel and a pair of clean comfortable clothes, and she walked into the bathroom. Ruby flopped down on Weiss' bed and let out a small whimper. "Hey, Weiss didn't want to upset you. Let's face it, if she had said what she wanted to say about your sister, would you have been ok with it?" Blake said as she walked over to comfort her. "I suppose you're right. I still wish that I could have cheered Weiss up. I don't really feel like a good girlfriend to her." Blake sighed. "Ruby, I don't know if you noticed, but ever since you and Weiss, got together, she has been noticeably happier, especially when you are around. I see the way she looks at you. I think she knows that she is lucky to have you with her." Ruby smiled and walked over to her desk.


	12. Night to Remember

**AN: First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed or favorited this story. You guys keep me motivated to bring out new material. That being said, I am back home from College on Winter Break, so I will have so much time to do more writing. Hopefully you guys enjoy what there is to come. And as a reminder tomorrow is going to be an off day. I need to touch up on some of the coming chapters so that they are up to snuff. Hope you guys enjoy the show.**

* * *

The next day, once the dance got started, all the students started to pack the main hall. Everyone was in their best outfits, with nothing but the highest quality of scenery from the school itself. This was a big deal for the students and staff at Beacon. Weiss walked in in a sparkling powder blue dress. Her hair was off to the side like usual, but instead of being in a ponytail, she styled it to look more formal than usual. Everyone else was looking just as dressy for this occasion. Even Ruby Blake and Yang, who usually never had much care about their appearance, made an exception for this momentous occasion.

They were sitting at a large table with Team JNPR and Sun Wukong who was allowed to join thanks to Blake. Before the food was brought out, Professor Ozpin got up at a podium in front of all the other students. "Good evening everyone. Tonight is a moment that everyone here has a connection to. The Hunters and Huntresses of old finally pushed the Grimm from the four regions on this day hundreds of years ago, and they created these academies to train the Hunters and Huntresses of future generations. That is why we are here at this school. To carry on the duty of protecting those who can't protect themselves, to fight back against darkness, so that it may not return to this world. We are here to carry on the tradition, that so many great hunters before have fulfilled. You have all been given a badge that you will carry with you till death. You are one of the many, who fight against evil and protect these lands. But with this badge comes a burden, a burden that is not easily conquered. Only with the people by your side, may you hope to become liberated from your own personal burdens and truly become a Hunter or Huntress. Even the darkest of times, there are those like us, willing to do whatever it takes to fight for what is right. That is the other reason we are here today. We are here today to remember those of us who have given everything for what they believe. And though they are not here with us today, they are with us in spirit, guiding us along the path, and shielding us from those who wish to do us harm. I raise my glass today, to those before me, who will be the new generation of guardians, and also to those who have given everything, so that we may honor their name in memory. Thank you." After he finished his speech, there was a thunderous applause from all the students, who felt honored to be there.

Everyone had their fill of food, and soon the students piled onto the dance floor. As time passed and everyone was having fun, Weiss walked out of the room onto a balcony overlooking the forest. '_If only I could have a chance to dance with Ruby, she would enjoy that._' She sighed and looked out onto the horizon. "Weiss?" Weiss looked back to see Ruby walking out toward her. They were both leaning against the balcony rail overlooking the forest. "It certainly is a lovely view out here tonight." Ruby said to her. "Yeah, it certainly is."

"Weiss, what do you like most about it? Personally I like the way the moonlight gives light to everything even in the dark. Gives a feeling of hope to a dark world, don't you think?" Weiss couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "What's so funny? I'm being serious." Weiss turned her head towards Ruby, and rested her hand on top of the crimson haired girl. "I know you are, but I was looking at an entirely different view when you asked that." Ruby blushed at that. "I'm glad you came out here with me. I have been holding back all night because of us being in public, but now that we have a romantic private moment together, all I'm thinking of is you." Weiss' words made Ruby blush even more. "All I want right now is to just be with you Weiss. I have never seen a more beautiful person in my life before I met you." Now it was Weiss' turn to blush.

While Ruby and Weiss were out on the balcony, Yang was inside looking for her sister. She wanted to apologize for all the things she has done wrong to her over the months that had passed. She saw Ren and Nora talking at the table and went over to them. "Hey have you guys seen Ruby anywhere around here?" Ren looked at Yang. "I saw her go out to the balcony earlier." "Thanks Ren." And she started to head over there. When she got there, she saw Ruby talking with Weiss, and she noticed the fact that Weiss had her hand on Ruby's. Yang looked confused for a second. Then she saw Weiss and Ruby lean into each other and kiss.

A few seconds before...

"Ruby, I don't know how the next few weeks are gonna go, with us being separated for a while, but I want you to know something. I promise you that while we may be apart, I won't go anywhere. You won't have to feel alone without me." Weiss started to lean in closer to Ruby. "I know, and I won't leave your side as well." The next moment they lean in and feel each others lips on their own. The taste of each other was strong and they both felt right being around each other.

Yang had a face of disbelief, she had a million thoughts run through her head. Suddenly she had someone pull her to the side. When she noticed who it was, she saw that Blake was the one who pulled her, and a few seconds later, Weiss and Ruby walked back into the banquet hall. "Blake, did you just see what happened? I just saw...Weiss and Ruby...did they just-" Yang kept stumbling in disbelief. "Yeah, they kissed each other. They are also dating each other." Yang's jaw dropped. "Well then how come Weiss still treats her like a child sometimes? That isn't being a very good girlfriend. Oh god did I really just say that." Blake rubbed her arm and calmed her down a bit. "Only me and Sun knew about this before now, so they were doing that as part of an act so that no one would know about it. And for 5 months it has managed to work." Yang felt like her whole world has been rocked. "So all those things I said about Weiss, they were...Oh now I feel like a bitch." Yang sat down in a random chair.

"Don't feel bad, they knew that it would happen that way. Even still you owe Weiss an apology for yesterday. Even if they find out that you know, you got to say sorry to her." Yang didn't want to apologize to Weiss. "Ruby has been so much happier because of Weiss, and same with Weiss. They make each other happy and that should be all that matters Yang." Yang just stared down at the floor. "I know you care about Ruby and want her to be happy, so you should be ok with this because she is happy with it. It's what she wants." Blake waited for a response from Yang, who simply sighed. "Come on now, let's enjoy the rest of the night. We can work this out in the morning." Blake and Yang went back to the dance floor.

Once the night was over, everyone started to make their way back to their dorms. Sun was staying in town with a friend of his and went off that way. When Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang got back to their room, they all felt like they were going to crash. "That was a fun night." Blake said. '_Yeah because you got to dance with your man. Me and Ruby had to sit on the sidelines_.' "It really was." Ruby felt ready for sleep. "I call dibs on first shower use." Ruby shouted as she quickly grabbed her things. "Hey no fair." Weiss shouted back. "If she calls first use, then I call second." Weiss immediately called it afterwards. Ruby was already in the bathroom though. '_I love that girl._' Weiss thought to herself.

Blake gestured to Yang to talk to Weiss while she had a chance. Yang hesitantly agreed. "Hey, Weiss? I want to talk to you about something." Yang said. Weiss uncluttered herself and didn't turn around to face Yang when she was talking. "What's up?" She called. "So I saw the weirdest thing tonight. I saw you and Ruby kiss each other." Weiss froze for a second. '_Oh, great. This is just what I needed, another argument from the human gorilla._' "She saw the two of you and I told her to wait till later to mention it." Blake said in between. Weiss didn't want to have her night ruined by Yang arguing with her.

"You know what..." Weiss then turned around to face Yang. "...Yeah, me and Ruby kissed each other. So what is this you are going to tell me, you going to tell me how I'm not good enough for your sister? Or that you don't approve of me? Because no matter what you say, it wont change a damn thing Yang. You might as well-" Weiss got cut off when Yang surprisingly gave her a hug. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for all the things I said about you, not only from yesterday but any time I said something about you. If you make my sister happy then I'm happy for the two of you." Yang said.

Weiss, didn't say anything. All she did was return the hug. Yang felt that was enough and let go. "If you do anything to hurt her though, I will be upset at you." Weiss made a no duh gesture to Yang at that. A few minutes later Ruby got out of the shower. "Ahh, I feel much better." Weiss was thinking of a plan to do really quick. '_I should just kiss her right now, in front of the entire team. God that would be so funny._' "So ready for some good old-" Before Ruby could finish her thought, Weiss had walked up to her and started kissing her in front of everyone. Yang's jaw dropped and she stood frozen, and Blake was trying to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. Ruby dropped her belongings in the heat of the moment. After a few seconds Weiss pulled away. "Now I feel better." Weiss said and she walked to the bathroom.

Ruby's face was extremely red. She eventually turned to Weiss asking what that was for, when she saw Yang and Blake in the room with her and she got even redder out of embarrassment. At that point, Blake couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh, and after a second Yang joined in. "Well this is embarrassing." Ruby turned to Weiss, who had her head sticking out of the door, laughing. "I love you Ruby." She said as smiling as she pulled her head into the bathroom and shut the door.


	13. Uninvited Guests

**AN: So one thing I wanted to do is the fact that since it is a different world kinda thing (being that the universe could have different rules to things, and since I have control over what happens in this story) I decided that in it, the drinking age is 18. I did this as sort of a gag at first, but I also think personally that if you have a world where you are learning to fight monsters at the age of 17, then you should be allowed to have a beer or two when you turn 18, which honestly probably wouldn't be that long away from when you start at the school to begin with. Anyway, that is my rant, I'm going to bed now since I am posting this after getting home from seeing the midnight premiere of Desolation of Smaug. Hope you enjoy the chapters that come.**

* * *

The day after the Hunter's Feast, all the students at Beacon were going home for a few weeks during the summer to rest and recuperate. Some students were given permission to stay for longer, but not many. Weiss was one of the ones who got to stay. However she was going to be visiting her father for two days beforehand. Before she was supposed to leave, she was in her room packing for the trip. Ruby of course, was in there moping about how much she was going to miss her. "Why do we have to be separated from each other? Can't I just stay here at beacon?" Ruby was sitting in the middle of their floor helping Weiss pack. "Ruby, the only reason I get to stay at beacon for these weeks is because of the fact that I live far enough away where it is a hassle to get everything back and forth. So my father called Professor Ozpin and 'requested' that I stay here for expense purposes." Weiss was rolling her eyes through most of that.

"Is it really that much to get you back to your home?" Blake said, taking a pause from her book she was reading. "The cost of bringing me back and forth is the exact same amount as it would be to let me stay here." Blake looked at Weiss confused after that statement. "Wouldn't it be the exact same thing either way? If your dad is really doing what is cost effective, either choice won't make a difference." Blake said, putting her book down. "Well, if my father doesn't want me to come home for the break, I don't care. In fact the only reason I am going home for today and tomorrow is because I am sending things I don't need back, and bringing stuff back here that is at home. Other than that, I would be staying here the whole time."

"You wouldn't want to see your parents?" Ruby asked. "Ruby, I know this may seem weird to you, being close to your family, but me and my family, are no where near close to each other." Weiss was almost finishing her packing. "As far as it goes, just know that I would rather be away from them anyway." Weiss was about to take some of her stuff down to the part of the grounds where she was going to meet with the driver her family was sending for her. "Ruby can you help me bring stuff downstairs?" Ruby got up when Weiss asked her, and she started to grab some stuff.

As they were walking down the halls to the car, Weiss was trying to comfort Ruby. "I really wish I could take you with me though. Too bad my family would never approve of you, but like I said earlier, not close with them." Ruby stopped to readjust her grip on one of the suitcases. "Do you want to talk about it Weiss?" Weiss sighed. "Not today, there isn't enough time to. Maybe sometime when we both get back. Don't forget you still have to go home yourself." Ruby didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Just means that we are going to be away even longer. I'm starting to hate this break." Ruby wasn't her usual happy self and Weiss knew it. "Hey, think of it this way. When you get back, you and I are going to have plenty of stories to tell each other." Weiss and Ruby made it to the car and started to place things into the trunk. "It's only a few weeks, before you know it, you will be back here starting a new year." Ruby started to cheer up a little bit more. "Ms. Schnee, allow us to grab the rest of your possessions for you." One of the car attendants said. "No need, I can do it myself." Weiss turned back to the room and went inside to get the rest of her stuff. "Plus I get to spend a few more moments with the girl of my dreams." Ruby slightly blushed from that.

Once they got back to the room, Weiss said goodbye to Yang and Blake. "Well, Blake I will see you in a few days. Yang have fun back home with your family." Yang hugged Weiss. "Thanks, oh and don't worry. I'll be sure to take good care of Ruby for you." Yang couldn't help but joke around one more time before she left. '_I'm just glad you are taking that well._' Ruby and Weiss then went downstairs to put the last of her things in the car. Before they got out the door though, since they had a moment alone together, they hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Once their kiss was released, they placed their foreheads against each other. "I love you Ruby. I always will." Ruby smiled. "I love you too Weiss." They released each other from their arms, and finished making their way to the car. "And Ruby, I promise to keep in touch often, at least once a day. Don't worry though, you will see me soon, I promise. Bye." That one word was the hardest one Weiss has ever said before. "Bye Weiss."

Both Ruby and Weiss felt their hearts drop. Weiss got into the car and the driver started to pull away. She had to go to the train station and catch a ride from there. "Driver, how long until we reach the station?" She asked the driver, looking over the different drink options. Since she was legally able to drink alcohol, she figured she would indulge her tastes and try something new. "It will be about 45 minutes ma'am." The driver stated. "Thank you, oh and which do you think I should try. The whiskey, or the vodka." Weiss figured that someone older would have more experience in what tasted good regarding alcohol. "I would suggest trying the whiskey. Both are excellent choices, but I prefer whiskey. I would try both to see what you like better, because everyone's tastes will be different."

Weiss ended up pouring a little bit of both into two glasses. "Thank you for the suggestion." She decided to try the vodka first. She felt the burn go down her throat, not expecting that. "Whoa, didn't expect that." She then took the whiskey and downed that, noting the same burn. "I can only guess all alcohol does this then." She decided that the whiskey was better to her at the moment. So she put the bottle of vodka away, and poured herself a full glass.

She then noted that her phone started to go off, telling her she had received a text message. She checked the sender and noted that it was her Father. =The driver tells me that you are on your way to the station now. I expect you to be punctual Weiss. Any delay for whatever reason will not be acceptable.= Weiss simply shook her head. She wasn't looking forward to getting lectured by her father. Ever since she decided to be a huntress, her father would never stop judging her actions. '_Typical father._'

Sometime later, and a glass or two of whiskey later, the car came up to the station. Weiss felt warm in her face, and her cheeks were considerably red. She had the cars attendants grab her belongings, including the whiskey, only leaving Myrtenaster, which Weiss kept with her. When she walked into the train station, she noted that her train was due to leave in a half an hour. That gave her enough time to get her ticket and leave for the train. Her attendants placed the bags on the train, gave her the bottle and a glass, and then bid her farewell. Once it was time to depart, the train started to make its way to the faraway lands where the Schnee residence was.

Weiss seemed to be enjoying her trip, noting that she had finished her 4th drink, Weiss started to feel like she was getting dizzy, and she could hardly see straight. So she decided to take a quick nap to feel better. About halfway through the trip she woke up with a headache, she felt sick and quietly moaned to herself. Some of the other passengers started to talk amongst themselves, noting that they thought they saw strange people running along the side of the train. '_People running along the train, that sounds ridiculous._' she thought that until she looked out the window. She saw some armed men leap on top of the train car she was on. She quickly grabbed Myrtenaster and prepared herself for the fight.

When she stood up, her head was pounding more than before, and she felt like she was going to fall over, only keeping her composure once the adrenaline kicked in. After a minute, one of the doors busted open and in came one of the intruders. Weiss dashed forward leading with her Rapier, striking quickly into the chest of the assailant. Two more jumped down into the car, one of them managed to open fire with his pistol, and it grazed Weiss' left arm near her shoulder. She took cover behind one of the seats in the train car and rotated the dust barrel so that it was light blue. She then quickly rolled out and stuck the ground, summoning a line of ice that encased the attacker. She then leapt up, and using her glyphs, she air stepped over to the second attacker and struck him down, leaping back and swiped at the one encased in ice, killing both of them.

She quickly assessed the damage to the other passengers. '_Ok no one else looks hurt. Good, now I need to find out how many others are on this train._' A man came up to her. "Miss, do you know what is going on? Why would these men come after us?" Weiss was wondering that herself. She leaned down to check out one of the attackers. '_Dammit, it's the White Fang. Something about this train must have something valuable with it. Just need to find out what._' "From what I can tell, it looks to be the White Fang. I am going to find an attendant to see if they know what is going on. Everyone, I need you to stay calm. I promise that you will be protected."

She started to head to the engine, noting that she was only in the fourth car from the front. Going through cars three and two, she noted that people were confused and she calmed them down. When she got outside car one, she saw more of the White Fang. They were looking to kill people, fortunately Weiss didn't see anyone get killed yet, but she didn't have much time. She quickly readied her Rapier again and opened the door. Once she stepped in, she used her glyph to propel herself into the attackers. She knocked one over, and quickly struck at the second one slicing his throat. The third attacker grabbed a hostage and tried to get Weiss to stop, only Weiss loaded up Yellow dust. She launched herself towards the attacker at lightning speed, not giving him a chance to shoot his hostage, and impaled him with Myrtenaster. The last attacker regained his footing and rushed at Weiss. Before she had a time to react he sent his knife into her back right shoulder, knocking her off balance. Weiss however managed to bring her weapon into the attacker as he was running toward her. '_God, this is not a fun day to be me. And of course this had to happen when there is no one around to help me._'

"Wow, you look fantastic right now Weiss."


	14. Fire and Ice

**AN: There is a reason why I chose who I did to be the one to encounter Weiss, it is basically what sets up the rest of this story arc. Over all I went with the idea that Weiss and her father have never gotten along at all and that in her father's eyes, Weiss is nothing more than a failure to his name. So this is probably one of the few times I will have him in the story, probably the only time actually, and I need to get everything out there in one short spot. Hope you guys are enjoying this and thanks for reading.  
**

Weiss shot around and standing before her was Sun Wukong. "I hope you aren't here to cause trouble Sun." Weiss winced and grasped her shoulder. "Whoa whoa, take it easy. That clearly doesn't look good." Weiss shot him one of those, obviously looks. "What I was making a statement. Here let's get that taken care of real quick." Sun had brought the bottle of whiskey with him. "Thank god some dude just happened to leave this good bottle of Alcohol in a seat. Good for disinfecting that wound." Weiss laughed a bit before she winced when he poured the alcohol onto her wound. "That was mine by the way." Sun just looked at her. "Want some before I do this for your other cut?" He decided to take a swig himself before handing the bottle to Weiss for her to drink. Once she finished what she wanted. She decided to pour it herself onto her shoulder to disinfect that wound. "Jeez, this stings." Sun just looked at her weirdly. "You had to have known that before now."

"Sun I got to ask, why are you even here?" Sun started to wrap up her arm with a quick cloth he found. "My home is up in the area we both are clearly headed to. Ok now before I pull out this knife I got to tell you, I did stow aboard here." Weiss looked at him shocked. "Wait you did w-Gaahh...Fuck that hurts." Sun looked disappointed as he wrapped up her shoulder. "Now what was that for?" Weiss simply gave him a death stare. "Hehe, too soon?" Sun looked to be trying to keep his cool. "Let's just get to the engine. Hopefully someone knows what is going on."

Once they made it to the engine, the learned that only 12 men had come aboard. "Ok so there are only six of them left." Weiss said confidently. "Uh actually, make that 4. I took two out on the way up to you." Weiss noted that. "Ok then, so it looks like the last of them are all towards the back of the train, one in the caboose, and the rest in the car before that. How do you want to handle this." Sun thought for a second. "I can't do much from the outside of the cars because odds are, I would be thrown off. If I go through the cars, you can use those glyphs of yours to keep on top of the cars and then we can hit them from both sides." Weiss actually seemed to be impressed by that. "Good idea. Let's get going."

They started to make their way towards the back, once they got 2 cars away, Weiss went up top to go around them and hit them from the other side. Sun made his way through the cars noting that one of the guards had moved up a car. Once he got in, he readied his Gunchaku and launched himself into the guard with his weapon in its staff form. The guard stood and swung his sword, but Sun bent over backwards, dropped down to the ground and lept back up bringing the staff down on his head. Knocking the guard back, he then thrusted his staff forward and jabbed the guard in the stomach, launching him back into the other car. When the other two guards noticed, he quickly ran into the car, detaching the gunchaku from each other so that he had two weapons on him. Swinging his weapons around, he skillfully shot each of the intruders multiple times with his gunchaku's shotgun attribute. The three of them were down and he moved onto the final car.

Back up top with Weiss, she almost made it to the caboose, hearing Sun's gunchaku go off repeatedly as she passed overhead. When she got to the caboose, the last attacker was standing on top with her. "Well well, is that a princess I see over there?" The man said to her. Weiss realized who it was that she was dealing with. "Roman Torchwick." He walked his way over to her. "That's me, and it's too bad that we didn't have time to chat, but I think you just reached the end of the line ma'am." Torchwick raised Candy Cane and he went to fire a shot at Weiss. Weiss ended up taking a direct hit into her chest from his rocket. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh if only you knew why I was here. Too bad, you would have been impressed by it I think. Unfortunately I think it's time for you to go to bed now kid." He readied another shot and fired. This time though, Sun had blocked the shot with his staff.

"Hey, remember me?" Sun said. Roman's expression changed. "Sorry, I don't have time to fling crap around with you monkey boy, but I have a train to catch, so, this is where I say farewell to the two of you." Suddenly the caboose came undone from the actual train. Weiss grabbed sun and used her glyph to launch them back to the last car. "You ok Weiss?" Weiss was rattled from that shot Roman gave her, but she seemed to have enough wherewithal to know what was going on. "Just a little rattled is all. Still got anything left of that Whiskey, I think we both need some right about now." Weiss said, walking back inside of the car.

Eventually the train made it into the station. There at the platform was a field medic to take care of any injuries sustained during the attack. When he saw Weiss get off hurt, he rushed to take care of her, noting to Sun that in the current situation that he had did a good job under pressure. Eventually while Weiss was getting stitched up, she saw someone come towards her. "Oh man, not now. Sun you need to get out of here now." Sun looked at her confused. "Um, why do you say that?" Before she could reply the man was right next to them and he was visibly upset. "What the hell happened?" He said. Sun made the mistake of answering first. "White Fang attacked the train, we managed to save everyone on board, killed all the White Fang on board, but the guy they were working for got away. Took the caboose with him for some reason." The man gave Sun a dirty look. "Who said I was talking to you you filthy Faunus? I was talking to the girl not you, worthless scum." Sun was starting to get offended. "Look, Sun here helped me, that's no reason for you to be upset with him." The man didn't seem to care.

"Weiss I do not care what this trash's name is, and I am disappointed that you would be willing to work with this garbage in the first place. But I am angry at you, for letting the thieves get away with taking the caboose." Weiss was getting frustrated herself. "What did you want me to do? I didn't exactly know what was going on until it was happening." Sun stepped in again. "Lay off man, she got hurt in this if you haven't noticed." The man grabbed Sun's shirt. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from a faunus. I am having a conversation with my daughter and you will stay out of it before I have you thrown in jail." Weiss decided that she had enough. She stood up while the medic was still stitching her shoulder, causing her much pain. As soon as she stood up, she grabbed her shoulder in pain, trying to ignore it so as to try to get her father to let Sun go. "Dad stop this. Sun practically saved my life. And he did a damn good job with keeping these people alive." Weiss' father turned to her. "I don't give a damn about those people. Both you and him failed to keep my investments in my hands, and therefore you both don't deserve to be given any leniency. Especially you, faunus pig." Weiss was starting to get mad and was about to snap, but Sun stopped her.

"Don't bother Weiss. It's clear he wont listen to either of us. It's a shame though, a Faunus does good to show that we are good people, yet this is the response we get. I should be used to it by now. Men like him are never going to change." Sun took his knapsack, flung over his shoulder and walked away. "Weiss you have once again failed me and shamed my family name. If it were up to me you would be gone, but unfortunately for me your mother would never let that happen. However, now that the street rat is gone, we can discuss more private matters." Weiss' father tried to start a conversation about something different, but Weiss wanted nothing of it. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore." Weiss turned away from him. "The things you requested will be sent to Beacon now, anything you brought back to leave here will be brought back to the mansion and sent to your room. What you do with the time you have here now, doesn't matter to me." And he left. No goodbye, no concern over her well being, not even a show of care from him at all. '_I knew this would happen. Maybe I should have just stayed back at Beacon._'


	15. Home

**AN: So this is basically, Weiss is taking the time here to vent if you want to look at it that way. It's also a way of growing as a person and so bear that in mind when you read this.**

* * *

Once the medic gave Weiss the all clear to leave, she made her way into town. It wasn't a small town, and it was very cold all year round. Snow covered the ground almost all the time, and there weren't many places that were warm. '_God I hope Ruby is doing ok. Man she is going to freak out when she hears about what happened._' Weiss kept walking for another ten minutes until she heard someone call out to her. "Weiss!" She turned around to see Sun standing on the corner of the street behind her, waving for her to come over. Weiss ran over. With only one bag with her, she was able to have everything she needed on the go.

"How come you are out here wandering the streets at this time of day. It's getting pretty late and you'd freeze if you had to stay out here all night." Weiss realized that he was right. Even her high tolerance to the cold wouldn't help her. So Weiss made her business quick. "Look, I need a place to sleep for the night, I only came up here to grab a few items, and drop stuff off. Now I don't have a place to sleep because I walked out on my dad pretty much, not that I care, but anyway-" Sun cut her off. "Stop stop stop stop stop. Don't worry Weiss, you can stay with me tonight. Just don't be surprised by the way my family acts ok? They can get a bit rowdy." Weiss didn't seem to care. "At this point I'm not being choosy. Lead the way Sun."

They walked about 10 minutes to a small shack on the outskirts of town, the light seemed to be on implying someone else was there. Once they walked in Weiss was hit by a heat wave coming from the house. It wasn't a big house and it was very congested in there. "Hey I'm back mom. Got a friend who needed a place to stay for the night to by the way." Sun called out. "Oh let me meet this friend of yours." A voice called as a woman appeared from one of the rooms. "Oh she is a very beautiful woman Sun. I'm Margret Wukong, Sun's mother. What is your name dear?" Weiss smiled. "I'm Weiss." Sun's mother laughed a bit, showing note of the tail she had, similar to Sun's. "Oh hoho, Sun mentioned you in one of his letters to us. So this is that lesbian girl you were telling us about." Weiss' face suddenly went red, and Sun spit out his tea. "Jeez mom you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends?" Sun asked. "Oh relax dear. I think I embarrassed her more than you."

'_Yeah that would be an accurate statement.'_ Suddenly Weiss heard footsteps racing down the stairs. Three kids looking to be younger than Sun came running into the room. The took notice of Weiss and started to wonder who this new person was. "Who are you?" The youngest one said. "Hey, Jamie. That is my friend Weiss. She goes to the same school I plan on going to in a few weeks. She needed a place to stay for the night. Speaking of which, I'll show you where you can crash tonight. Follow me." Sun led Weiss up the stairs. "Don't mind the mess by the way. With such a small place, I'm surprised it has lasted this long with the amount of us in here at any given time. Anyway. you get to stay in my room tonight. Only got a fold out cot to use, nothing we can do for you about that though."

Weiss looked around in where she was sleeping for the night. '_This place is a wreck. Is it like this for other people?_' "Sun how do you and your family manage to get by living here? I'm not trying to be rude but, it seems kinda small for you and your family." Sun simply looked at the wall. "It's all we got. My family owns this small plot of land, only thing the damn bureaucrats cant take away from us. So no matter what happens, we live here. Don't have much choice in the matter either. Anything we have here is ours. Don't have any sort of income to our name. Yet somehow we get by." Weiss simply looked stunned at how different he was when talking about his house and family. "Well, I'll let you get changed into something more comfortable. Food should be ready in about 10 minutes so come down to get something to eat. It's not much, but after the day you had, it's better than nothing I suppose." Sun went back downstairs. Weiss took her bag into her room and she got out of her current attire, which did have trace amounts of blood on it. She got changed into a simple t-shirt and a warm pair of pajama pants. Then she checked her phone to see if anyone called for her. Nothing. She put her phone down and went downstairs to eat.

"Hey, grab a bowl and head over to the couch. We were going to watch the Grifball match, if you are interested ya know." Weiss walked over and grabbed a bowl. "Sure, where am I sitting?" Sun moved over to give Weiss room, and hit his hand against the cushion indicating her seat on the couch. "It's Slipspace facing off against Orbital. I think the game is about to start in a few minutes." Sun said. "Oh by the way, sorry if the food isn't the best, gotta make do with it though." Weiss simply chuckled. "It's fine really. Better than being stuck in the cold with no food at all."

As the night went on, Sun and his family were getting into the game heavily. "Oh come on, that should have been an easy score, come one." Weiss seemed surprised by his reaction. "Enjoying the game Sun?" Weiss said. "Oh yeah, just glad that Slipspace is actually winning for once." Sun sat back down in his seat. "Excuse me nice lady, our mommy said you were something called a lesbian, what does that mean?" Sun almost choked on his food. "Trei that's not a nice thing to say, especially to a guest. Weiss you don't have to answer that if you don't feel comfortable." Weiss was laughing the entire time. "No it's ok. See, you know how when you grow older a man will usually fall in love with a woman? Well for me, I actually don't find men attractive and I am attracted to girls, like you will be in a few years." Weiss didn't notice that her cheeks were getting red. "Mommy, her cheeks are getting red." Weiss, simply sat there quietly. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' "Now now, that is not a nice thing to say." Mrs. Wukong stated. "Do you have a girlfriend then?" Weiss smiled.

"Well as a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Ruby, and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She has red hair, a beautiful smile, and she always manages to be happy. She always cares about me more than anything else, and she would do anything to put a smile on my face, just like I would do for her." Weiss couldn't help but have this goofy grin on her face. Sun's third sibling Sam, who happened to be the oldest of them, spoke next. "Where is your family? Shouldn't you be with them?" Weiss sat stunned for a second. '_Oh god, how do I answer this to someone so young?_' Sun managed to step in quickly. "Sam, I think Weiss has had enough questions for the night. I can speak for her in saying that today has been a rough day on her." Weiss realized that she wanted to talk about it though, even to someone so small. "It's ok Sun. He has a perfectly good question. It's not everyday that some random stranger comes into your house." Weiss took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"My family and I never got along when I was growing up. I was always expected to be molded into their example of the perfect daughter. Heck the reason I have my hair set the way I do is in outright defiance of them." She took a moment to keep her cool. "Earlier today, me and my dad had a falling out. We got into a fight and in the process I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. See, when me and Sun got done saving lives, in very dramatic and awesome fashion by the way, he didn't care about the fact that I did that, or about the risk I took in doing it. He only cared about his own interests. When it was clear he didn't care about me, I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. He left after that, didn't even say goodbye. So here I am now. Sun offered me a place to stay for the night before I go back to Beacon and I am very grateful to him and to your mother for letting me, a complete stranger into her home." Weiss felt better letting all of her issues out.

"I had no idea Weiss." Sun said quietly, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. "Don't feel bad Sun, you didn't know. In fact I feel like I owe you and your family for allowing me here." So much time had passed that before they knew it, the Grifball match was almost over. "Oh hey, look who is on the verge of winning the match." Weiss pointed out so that the mood could lighten up. Slipspace won the game.


	16. Growth

**AN: Shorter chapter than the rest, and it's mostly just showing how Weiss tries to explain to Ruby what is going on, and how she grows as a person. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Eventually Sun put his younger siblings to bed. Then he came over to Weiss. "Hey, how you holdin' up?" Sun asked. "I'm doing ok I guess. I want to call Ruby though, but I don't want to disturb your family when they just went to sleep. You weren't kidding when you said they were a rowdy bunch." Sun rubbed his hand against his head. "Yeah, sorry about them by the way. Still learning their manners." "I didn't mind, actually felt good to get it out for a bit." Weiss, looked at her phone, wanting to call Ruby. "Go call her. Might have to step outside to do it, but go call her." Sun said. Weiss simply smiled and walked out for a bit.

She beeped through her phone and found Ruby's number. When she called, she didn't have to wait that long before Ruby picked up. "Hello?" She sounded tired. "Hey Ruby." Weiss seemed to cheer up when she heard her voice. "Weiss. How is it being with your family?" Weiss was hoping Ruby wouldn't freak out at what she was about to say. "I'm actually not with my family. It's a long story, and I will explain it later, but for now I am spending the night with Sun. He happened to be in the area and he offered a place to stay for the night so I wouldn't have to spend it out in the cold." Weiss was afraid of what was going to happen next. "Weiss, you are driving me crazy you know that? I didn't expect to hear that something was going wrong. At least you made it up there in once piece." Weiss wish she hadn't said that. "Well..."

"Weiss Schnee what in the heck have you gotten yourself into? I swear if you got yourself hurt again, you are going to have me to answer to and I won't be happy with you." Weiss held the phone away from her ear for that. "Ruby, calm down. It's nothing serious, just some minor scrapes, and a few stitches here and there. But don't get upset at me, I was saving innocent lives." Weiss heard silence for a few seconds. "You have a lot to explain to me when you get the chance to." Weiss knew Ruby was feeling tired, and she was too. "Ruby?" "Yeah Weiss?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Weiss."

"I gotta go. Going to get some sleep."

"Ok."

"I promise to talk to you tomorrow ok Ruby?"

"Ok."

"Ruby, before I go, I want you to know, that I don't know what I would ever do without you. You have become everything to me and you are all that I ever want. I love you hun. Goodnight." Weiss said. "I promise to think of something sweet for you when I can think straight." That made Weiss laugh. "I love you too, and goodnight." The line was cut and the call ended. Weiss went back inside. She saw Sun laying on the couch already asleep. Before she went upstairs Sun's mother came up to her.

"Mrs. Wukong, thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night." Weiss bowed her head to the woman. "It's alright dearie. Sun told me who your family is. At first I was a little taken back by the fact that you are a Schnee. But the way Sun explained to me what had happened, and your behavior today showed me that you are not like your family, and that you have become a better person than they will ever hope to be." Weiss smiled. "I'm sorry about not telling you myself. I was worried that it would cause a problem with other people in your family." Mrs. Wukong smiled. "No apologies necessary, and if you ever need a place to stay, you are always welcome here. And that includes the rest of your Beacon team. Goodnight Weiss." "Goodnight Mrs. Wukong." Weiss went up to where she was sleeping. It took her a while to fall asleep, but eventually she did.

That night Weiss had another nightmare. With Ruby being killed in front of her. When she awoke she was shaking from the thought. She felt herself sweating, using a shirt that she had brought with her to clean it off of her. When she looked around she noticed that it was morning, and that she smelled breakfast. When she looked at the time, she saw that her train was to leave in 2 hours, which gave her a half hour to get her stuff together and leave. She packed up her stuff really quick. Leaving a change of clothes out for the day, and went downstairs in her pajamas. She saw that there was a plate of food already for her when she got there. "Morning Weiss. Already got food for you. I'm guessing you have to get going soon to catch your train back to beacon, so I made sure you had something ready before you left. Hope you like it." Sun said bringing the food to her.

Weiss sat down and started to eat. "Good stuff. And yeah, I have to get going soon to get to my train on time. I already got my stuff packed up just got to get changed before I go." Weiss said in between bites of food. "Well I'll go with you so you get to the station on time. I already talked it over with my mom, she has the rest of the kids out for some shopping today. So you don't need to worry about upsetting them before you go. Anyway I'll get changed, you hurry up and get yourself ready, then we can head out." Sun left to the bathroom to get changed. Weiss quickly finished up her breakfast and ran upstairs to get changed. She packed up her pajamas and made her way back down to the front of the house. She thought it was a good thing that she had brought an extra jacket. People would have probably gotten upset over seeing blood on her other one. When they both were ready, they left for the train station.

"Hey Sun?" Weiss asked while walking to the station. "Yeah what's up?" Weiss seemed to feel a bit down about something. "I wanted to say thanks, for letting me stay the night with you. Also for saving my life during the fight." Sun just smiled. "You don't really need to thank me for that. I was honestly just doing the right thing. It's something I was taught growing up. Even if someone doesn't like you, if they need help, you help them. It's why I am going to become a Hunter, because I would be doing the right thing, and that makes me feel good." Weiss couldn't help but smile at that. "Still, thank you anyway. And Sun, I also wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry that you had to experience what my father is like, and how he despises your people. And I also am sorry for the way I treated you since we met. After spending time with you, I guess I truly gotten to know you. And in that time, I learned that you are a great guy, and I would be glad to call you a friend Sun." Weiss offered her hand to Sun, who immediately shook it, and then pulled her in for a quick hug. "I'm glad I got a friend like you Weiss." Weiss felt better knowing that she had cleared the air with him. Eventually they got to the train station, and Weiss was about to go back to Beacon.

"Well hope you had a good time visiting my family." Weiss turned to him. "Thanks for letting me stay by the way. I did enjoy the time there." Sun suddenly remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot. I figured I owed you a bottle since yours kinda got used for other purposes." Weiss looked at him with a bit of disbelief. "Just out of curiosity, did you actually buy this or was it your trade mark swipe deal?" Sun simply whistled innocently. "Thanks Sun. I'll be sure to save some for you when you get back to Beacon, we have to have a drink together sometime." Weiss said goodbye to him and got on board her train.


	17. What Makes a Family

**AN: So this is the end of this little story arc. Just wanted to show the aftermath of the whole thing. Coming up will be a collection of short little stories, and then a really big project. However I need to do a lot of editing in them and I don't have a lot of time to do it so I hope I can get it all done. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed reading this so far and as always stay classy people.**

* * *

The train took off on time, and Weiss simply stared out the window the whole time. Once they arrived at the station. She noticed that it was surprisingly quiet. There was still a cab driver paid for by her father, which somehow surprised Weiss, but she wasn't going to say no to the ride. It took some time, but she made it back to Beacon Academy, feeling exhausted and in need of a shower. She slowly made her way back up to her room. When she got there, she noticed there were some boxes with her things. And a small note on top of them.

=Dear Weiss. I have sent you the items you have requested, along with a document stating that you now in ownership of a house in the country side. Your mother and I never go there anymore and so we decided you would be better off on your own. All debts that have been accumulated up to this point that belong to you have been paid off, and we leave you with a fund of 5,000,000 Lien to last you for a long period of time for items such as bills that need to be paid henceforth. As of this moment, you are now on your own, and will no longer be a part of this family. I will not wish you good luck for I do not feel you deserve it. Desmond Schnee=

'_So this is all that I have now. I really have lost my family. I guess I am no longer the Heiress Weiss Schnee. Now I'm just Weiss Schnee._'

"Hey, how was your trip? From the looks of things here, successful I take it." Weiss sighed. "It wasn't successful in the way you are thinking, but it ended up being better than I thought it would be." She decided to take off the jacket and show Blake the scars. "What the hell happened?" Blake asked.

"White Fang jumped the train I was on, only reason I think I even made it out was because Sun happened to be on the same train as me. But I ended up getting grazed with a bullet, and stabbed by a small knife before he caught up to me. Also got a minor fracture in my rib from an explosion, courtesy of our friend Roman Torchwick." Weiss said. Blake who was sitting down at this point, was shocked. "Wow, that was crazy. At least you are ok now. I bet your father was spending everything in his wallet just to get you better huh."

"Nope, saw him for 5 minutes maybe, he didn't even show any concern for me, and so he walked away without even so much as a goodbye. Though this note from him says I own a house now courtesy of him. I'm pretty sure that I no longer am considered a part of the family." Blake was even more shocked by this. "Wait so then, where did you stay if you were kicked out by your parents."

"Sun offered to let me stay with his family for the night. So I stayed there. I never knew he lived there. By the way, he told his family I was a lesbian. So I had to answer three very young children what that was, Not that I am going to complain about that. I actually think that the best part of this trip was being able to feel what it was like to have a family." Blake couldn't help but smile. "I guess then it was like you said. Successful but not the way it was supposed to be. Anyway, lets go out and get something to eat. I bet you are starving." Weiss jumped at the thought. "Oh wait before we go, I have to show you something."

Weiss went into her bag and pulled out the bottle of Whiskey. "This stuff isn't that bad. You should try some at some point." Blake simply laughed. "Tried that before, liked it. I have had plenty of stuff like that before, so maybe one of these days, you and I could try to go shot for shot." Blake said. "Is that a challenge I smell?" Weiss said as she got her things and left with Blake to go into town. "Call it, something to do on a rainy day." Blake said back. "You have a deal Ms. Belladonna."

Before they got off the grounds, they ran into Professor Ozpin. "Good afternoon Weiss, Blake. You having a..." He got cut off by Weiss' injuries. "...Ms. Schnee, would you care to explain what happened to your arm and your back?" Weiss remembered that she had stitches recently. "Well, the train I was going home on, it got attacked by the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, so I ended up fighting them so that no one got hurt. In the process of it all, these happened. As well as a small fracture in one of my ribs. I feel fine though." Ozpin was not convinced. "Never the less, you need to let our medical staff examine that." He noticed that they were looking to go out into town. "But I guess since you look fine at the moment, you don't have to go right away. But by the end of the day, I want to have heard you went." Weiss nodded her head. "Good, now have a nice day." And he walked on.

"Come on Blake. I'm starving right now." Blake nodded and the two of them walked off. "So how was it with Sun?" Blake asked. She missed him as much as Weiss missed Ruby. "Well that was interesting. You would have to meet his family yourself, but I definitely think you would like them. It certainly was weird staying in a strange place with strange people." Weiss sighed. "You want to talk about what happened with your dad?" Blake had to ask because she knew it would just eat away at her. "I would hardly call him my dad anymore. I think that he realizes now that I don't want anything to do with them anymore." Weiss took a moment to think.

"After we got off the train, the doctor's patched me up. When he showed up, he was upset more over the fact that his investment got taken by Torchwick than the well being of his own child. Sun tried to talk to him and my dad called him every kind of derogatory slang I could think of, and I'm sure that he could have said much worse. Throw that in with being upset at me for saving lives over his investment and I walked out on him. Now I want nothing to do with him, and from here on out I don't have a family of my own." Blake looked at her sadly. "Weiss...I..." Blake tried to say something but couldn't find the words for it.

"It's fine Blake. I guess if you think about it, I have a new family." Weiss turned to Blake and smiled. "I got you, Sun and Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha and the rest of Team JNPR. Most importantly I have Ruby. I honestly don't know what I would do without her." Weiss noticed a place to eat. "Anyway that's not important right now. Getting some food is. Come on." Weiss and Blake smiled and walked into the restaurant.


	18. Return to Beacon Pt 1

**AN: So for a few chapters, there really isn't much of a plan going on, because this is mostly just fluff and filler between now and later parts of the story. Either way things may get pushed back in regards to publishing on time because I have to keep up with my job and don't have too much time on my hands. Plus I have a second story to also put stuff out for (you guys should check that one out as well btw) and that doesn't leave me with much time to do things. I promise I will work as hard as possible to get everything out for you on time, and if I don't then I would like to apologize to you now, because you guys deserve the best I can give to you, since you have given this story such high praise up to this point. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story so far.**

Three weeks later, when the break was coming close to an end, Weiss was waiting for Ruby and Yang to get back from visiting their family. She longed to see her beloved again and couldn't wait to see them. Weiss was lying on her bed reading up on her World history, preparing herself for the semester to come. One moment later she received a text from Ruby. =We just pulled up. Can you help me get some stuff back into my room?= Weiss put down her book and walked down to meet with Ruby. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and shorts, and had her hair up in a bun instead of her usual ponytail. When she got down she noticed that Ruby was also wearing a t-shirt and short pants. When Ruby saw her, she jumped in the air and ran over to her. '_Oh god._' Weiss could only think that before Ruby jumped on top of her in a giant hug.

"Weiss!" Weiss was practically tackled to the ground when Ruby came up to her. "I missed you so much." Ruby gave her a big hug. Weiss felt like her ribs were hurting. She still had her one rib cracked from that explosion she got hit with from Torchwick. '_Ow ow ow Ruby you are hurting me._' Weiss could only hold it back in because she didn't want to upset Ruby when she first got back. "Ok Ruby, can you let me up?" Ruby then got up and pulled Weiss up with her. "Oh Weiss, this is my Uncle Qrow. He is the man who taught me how to use Crescent Rose." Weiss shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He laughed at her. "Believe me, I'm no sir. Ruby, do you have everything you need?" "Yep. I do." She hugged her Uncle and started to pick stuff up. Weiss went over to grab some stuff for Ruby as well. "You good Yang?" Qrow asked Yang. "Yep. It was good seeing you again Uncle Qrow." Yang also went over to give her a hug. "It certainly was. You two have a good time now." Ruby and Yang's Uncle got back into the car and drove away. Ruby and yang simply waved goodbye.

Once they got their stuff into the dorm room, Weiss went back to laying down and reading. Blake was in the shower when Weiss went down so when they got back, she was laying in her bed with her bow out of her hair, showing her cat ears to the world. Ruby saw this and was gawking over them. "Awww. Those ears are so cute." Ruby was staring at them. "Ruby, that's not a polite thing to do." Weiss said. "It's fine, I don't mind that much. I don't take the bow off much so I guess she is just getting her gawking in while she has the chance." Blake ended up putting in her bow back on, covering her ears. "So how was your break guys?" Blake asked.

"Eh, nothing really interesting. Ruby kept feeling lonely so she was constantly doing stuff, but nothing seemed to really happen." Yang said. "How about you guys?" Blake was first. "Well, nothing much, did a lot of reading and training with Weiss. Other than that just relaxing." Weiss put her book down. She had much to say. "Well, the first few days were hectic, but when I got back here, things calmed down and I finally got to relax." Weiss went into explaining exactly what happened with the train ride there, fighting against the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Then she talked about walking out on her father, and getting the chance to stay with Sun and meeting his family. Finally she mentioned what she got from her father as a sorta farewell message. "And after that, I pretty much have been relaxing and nursing my wounds. Fortunately I'm mostly healed up."

"Wow. I'm glad you are ok." Ruby went over and hugged Weiss. Weiss smiled at the gesture and then she decided to kiss Ruby. The long embrace made Weiss feel like she had a weight lifted from her shoulders. After a few seconds their lips disconnected from each other. "I have you, so I'm more than ok." Yang and Blake looked at them. "Awww." They both said at the same time. Weiss couldn't help but laugh. "I missed this." Weiss went back to reading, and everyone simply unwound for the rest of the day.

Later on that day, they were all at the dining hall eating dinner. They saw team JNPR show up and join them. It seemed like things were going ok. Then Cardin Winchester showed up, and he started to pick on some of the other students. Blake Pyrrha and Weiss couldn't help but watch as he was making fun of students for being different. "I'm surprised that he hasn't changed one bit." Pyrrha said. "You assume that he would want to change. Or for that matter, you assume he can change." Weiss said back to her. "What does that mean exactly?" Blake asked. "Well if you grew up a certain way your whole life, it's really hard to change into something you normally are not. It's not impossible to do, but for some people, it is that way." Weiss said. She took a bite of her dinner and shook her head.

"Cardin is one of those people who doesn't seem to care about what he does to others. He goes around like he owns the school. One of these days, it is going to get him into trouble." Blake said. Cardin was one of those people who picked on the Faunus, so she had a reason to hate him. "I couldn't agree more." Pyrrha said. Jaune picked up on what was going on, and he joined in the conversation. "You figure he would have lightened up after what happened in the forest of Forever Fall." He said. "Like I said earlier. He doesn't want to change. All that power, it goes to his head and so he can't let go of it." Weiss said. She looked over at Cardin, and she shook her head. '_One of these days he is going to go too far._' "I don't understand why there are people like that though. The way I was raised was a lot different than that." Ruby chimed in, sounding sad about the whole thing. Weiss turned to her girlfriend and looked at her. "Ruby, not everyone is raised the same way. He probably was brought up to think that the way he is going about things is the right way." Yang decided to finally join the conversation. "That doesn't make his actions excusable." Yang did have a point. "While that is true, there isn't much we can do to change his opinion. The fact is, not everyone is going to have the same opinion on things. His opinion is his own, and we cant change that." Now it was Jaune's turn to speak. "But why can't we change his opinion? If his opinion is wrong then what is keeping us from changing it?"

"It's because we can't make someone change their opinion on something. The thing is, it's an opinion, which means it's his own beliefs on things. As much as we disagree with it or don't like his opinion, the thing is, their his opinion. He has a right to his own opinion. Just like we have a right to our own opinion." Weiss made sense. Ruby was tired of the conversation though. "Well, enough about Cardin, let's just finish our dinner." Now that was something everyone could get behind.


	19. Return to Beacon Pt 2

**AN: So I wasn't originally going to be going into any other stuff before the next story arc, however because of how short the timeframe between the previous one and the next one is, I'm going to add more to it. That may mean that something gets published late but I hope that doesn't happen. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep enjoying it.**

Once team RWBY was back in their room, they decided to make plans for the next day. "Well, why not go to a movie?" Yang asked. "Movies only last for so long, what would we do with the rest of the day then?" Weiss said. "We can take a trip to Weiss' new house." Ruby asked. "Not enough time, and I doubt we could afford to go there at this point. It's also kinda last minute and we would need to take some time to find the place first." Blake chimed in. "Maybe we could just hit the beach." Weiss said. Everyone pondered over the idea for a quick second. "Seems good to me." Ruby said. "I get to go swimming with my girlfriend." Weiss chuckled a bit. "That would depend on me going into the water or not." Ruby glared at Weiss.

"I think it's a good idea. Blake we are only waiting on you." Yang looked at the last girl in the room. "Fine by me, though I doubt that I will end up going into the water because you know, cats and water don't really mix that well." She had a fair point, but was still fine with going to the beach. "Oh hey, we need to get some food from the store. Blake you up for doing a grocery run?" Blake looked at Yang who was getting ready to leave, then she looked over at Weiss and Ruby. She looked like her mind suddenly realized what Yang was doing. "Sure, I think that would be a good idea. Let's go do that now." Blake got up and grabbed a few things. "We should be back in about an hour so have fun you two."

Once they were out the door. Ruby shut the door and locked it. "Guess it's just us here now huh. Anything you want to do?" Ruby had a seductive smile on her face. Weiss looked up and wondered what was going on. "Is it now? Anything you have in-" Ruby thrust her face into Weiss' locking lips in a passionate kiss. The kissing grew to be faster, and soon Ruby was sitting on top of Weiss. Ruby eventually leaned up to catch some air. "Oh my. Ruby, I...I don't know what is going on. Is there something you want to say?" Ruby leaned down and whispered into Weiss' ear. "I want to go further with you." Weiss was kinda shocked by the revelation. Ruby went back to kiss Weiss but Weiss stopped her.

Ruby looked confused and was wondering what Weiss was doing. "Ruby, you need to listen to me. I would love to be able to do this with you, but right now I'm just not ready for it. I have never done this before and to be honest, I kinda feel a bit afraid right now." Ruby looked a bit disappointed. She mostly felt bad for putting Weiss into that situation. "I promise you that we will get to that at some point, it just needs to wait for a bit because right now, I'm not ready for that yet. I need to go at my own pace." Ruby looked at Weiss, realizing that she was right. "Ok, but can we at least keep making out?" Weiss didn't even answer her. She just pulled Ruby down and let the passion form. 'I love you too much to screw this up. I want to do this right.'

After some time, Ruby and Weiss were still making out and laying down cuddling with each other. Every once in a while, Weiss and Ruby would take a break for a few minutes, which gave Weiss the time to read a book. They had lost track of time and didn't realize how much time they had until Blake and Yang showed up. Outside their door Yang and Blake were coming up to the door. Jaune looked out and saw them. "Hey how is it going?" Jaune said as he helped grab some of the bags from Yang's hands giving her the chance to fish out her key. "Not much, me and Blake obviously went shopping. Needed to get some groceries for the next two weeks." Once Yang had unlocked the door, she opened it and went inside, forgetting that she left Ruby and Weiss there by themselves.

The three of them walked inside, and Yang didn't notice Weiss and Ruby cuddle up to each other and kissing each other until they started to put stuff away. "Oh jeez, I forgot you guys were still here." Yang said, then she noticed that Jaune had his mouth dropped open as if he had seen a ghost. Not realizing that he never knew that Ruby and Weiss were dating. Weiss looked over to the trio in the room, and suddenly realized what had happened. "Oh boy." She elbowed Ruby in the chest to get her to pay attention. "What was that..." She then noticed Jaune standing in the room. "...Oh, um, hi Jaune." She laughed awkwardly.

"I think I need to lie down." Jaune handed the bags he was holding to Yang and then walked out of the room. "Yikes, I think he is scarred for life now. Way to go you too, you frightened the poor kid." Not a few seconds later, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren came over to see what had caused Jaune to freak out. Ruby and Weiss were still laying close to each other. "So that explains it." Ren said. "Wow, this is really awesome! I knew I saw something going on between you two. Now my suspicions are confirmed." Nora yelled. "I do have to admit. Did not see this coming." Pyrrha said finally. "Ok why does everyone keep coming here to our room right now? And Ruby, why are you still holding me right now? It's making this more awkward for everyone here."

Ruby let go of Weiss allowing her to stand up and make herself feel less awkward. "Well, this is still awkward." Weiss said. "Yes, very awkward." Ren said. There was a very long awkward silence between everyone. Finally Weiss had enough. "Ok, that's it. This silence is going to kill me. Yes, you did see me and Ruby in each other's arms. Yes that does mean we are dating. And yes, that does mean that the two of us are in fact, lesbians." Ruby felt her face getting red. She took Weiss' pillow and hid her face under it because she was embarrassed. "Nothing wrong with that." Pyrrha said first. "What you choose to do is not ours to decide"

"Don't worry about anyone who says otherwise. I'll break their kneecaps." Nora said. "What Nora means to say is that you won't have to worry about anyone saying anything bad about you." Ren said, translating for Nora. Weiss managed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys. What about Jaune though, he seemed like he was going to lose his lunch earlier." Ruby finally came out from under the pillow. "Maybe I should go talk to him." She got up and walked across the hallway, and knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly, and Jaune looked like he had lost his lunch. When he saw Ruby he didn't feel any better. "Oh. Hey Ruby." He said meekly. "Hi Jaune, can I come in?" She was hoping that he wouldn't say no to her. "Uh, sure." And he opened the door to let her in. "Jaune, are you feeling ok?" He let his head hang low. "I just saw you and Weiss cuddling together, and you two were making out. I don't know if you would be able to understand, but it felt like my stomach turned inside out. And not out of disgust." Ruby took a second to realize what he meant by that. "Wait, that meant you...were into me?" She had to ask, and almost knew what he would say, only hoping he wouldn't say it. "Yeah."

"Jaune, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but I am already in love with Weiss. I don't want to mess things up with her." Jaune just looked at her like he was getting stabbed. "Jaune, you have someone who does care about you that way." "Who would be interested in me Ruby? I'm not that great of a fighter, I'm not smart, and I still feel like I don't belong here." Ruby turned to face him. "Well, you have Pyrrha." Jaune just sighed. "I doubt that she cares about me." Ruby lightly slapped the back of his head. "Well did you know that she came to us upset that you weren't originally going to ask her to the dance a few weeks? I was hoping you would see her show you how much she cares about you." Jaune looked confused. "So all this time I was being admired by Pyrrha?" Ruby smiled at him. "Yep. You need to go to her." She got up and started to walk out the door. "Hey, Ruby. Thanks." Ruby smiled. "No problem."

The rest of team JNPR got back into the room. "Hello Ruby, Weiss wanted to mention that she invited us to join you guys at the beach tomorrow, and that does include you Jaune." Pyrrha said. "I think I'm going to have to get the old swimsuit out now. I think you would be impressed Pyrrha." She laughed, and Ruby left to go back to her room. When she got back to their room, she walked over to Weiss and without warning gave her a big kiss. Weiss didn't realize what was happening and was flopping around for a few seconds. Once Ruby let go, Weiss managed to catch her breath. "Jeez Ruby. Let me breathe why don't you?" Everyone just laughed.


	20. Peaceful Slumber

**AN: So this was originally supposed to be a chapter where they were all at the beach, but I just got enveloped in the idea of Weiss looking upon Ruby while she was sleeping as if it was the most beautiful sight she had seen and I just ran with it. Honestly just thought of it all on the fly and from what I can tell, I think it is perfect. Hope you guys see the same beauty that I saw in my head when I wrote this.**

Weiss Schnee, woke up from her slumber feeling well for the first time in a while. She looked up to see that it was the crack of dawn. Considerably earlier than she thought she would be up. Looking up even further, she saw the arm of one Ruby Rose hanging from the side of the bed that was hanging above Weiss. Ruby was still sleeping like a baby, and Weiss found it absolutely adorable. She stood up and looked at her team leader, her best friend, the love of her life, and found Ruby sleeping comfortably in the wee hours of the morning. Weiss smiled, leaned in and kissed Ruby on the forehead, then she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Weiss cleaned up and walked back out into the dorm room, noting that when she got back, Blake was just waking up now. "Morning Blake." Weiss called over to her teammate. Blake looked over and gave a small smile. "Morning." Blake was quiet with her response, probably because of the fact that she had just woken up. Even though she was somewhat of a morning person, it still took her a little bit of time to fully awaken after she had opened her eyes. Blake stood up and walked over to the teams refrigerator, grabbing a jug of milk, finding a glass in the cabinet and having her morning cup of milk, something Ruby finds adorable since Blake is a faunus who just so happens to have cat ears.

Weiss decided to wake up Ruby so that the day could get started. They had planned on going to the beach with Team JNPR and Sun before the year started and Sun had to go through initiation. He was technically not supposed to be here until tomorrow, but Weiss assumed that no one would say anything about it. The returning students got to come back two days ahead of everyone else so that they could have a day to reconnect with their teammates before returning to the task of preparing to become hunters and huntresses. So with that in mind, everyone decided that they would enjoy the beach together before getting to it.

Ruby, as it turns out, was not easy to wake up this morning. Usually Ruby wakes up early and easily, but Weiss could only guess, knowing that she was able to be close to her again, made Ruby feel like she could rest easily and comfortably. Even Yang managed to wake up before Ruby, not really saying much, but when Yang saw Ruby resting in a very peaceful slumber, she couldn't help but take notice. "That's the first time she slept well since we left for break." Weiss turned to see Yang awake, noting how Ruby was in a perfect slumber. "She does look like she is quite happy now doesn't she." Weiss said back to Yang.

Yang came over to Weiss and put her arm around the princess. "Look, I know you and I haven't always gotten along with each other. And I realize that sometimes it's just my own fault for things, but I want to say that I'm glad that Ruby found someone so caring to be with." Weiss looked over to Yang and gave her a subtle smile. "You have no idea how much she talked about you during the break. I guess you give her some kind of happiness and love that I haven't seen before from anyone. I'm glad that you care for her Weiss, because I know she couldn't live without you." Weiss looked back at Ruby, who was still in a quiet slumber. The thought of either losing Ruby or having Ruby live without her there was enough to make even Weiss cry.

Blake looked over at Weiss and noticed the tears start to roll down her face. She got up and walked over to her. When she got there, she rubbed Weiss' back with her hand gently, reassuring her that everything would be alright. "You have something special with her Weiss. I know you wouldn't do anything to her willingly, and she would do the same for you. Just remember to enjoy the moments you have together while you can." Weiss turned to Blake and smiled, nodding that she felt better. Blake turned to Yang and gestured to her to give Weiss and Ruby a few minutes together. Yang took the hint quickly and complied, heading for the kitchen with Blake.

Weiss looked back at Ruby, who at this time was starting to wake up. Ruby was starting to roll around and tiredly moaned. Weiss smiled when she saw how adorable Ruby was. "Morning sleepyhead." Ruby partially opened one eye, looking through the small opening at Weiss. "Five more minutes." Ruby then rolled over and was about to go back to sleep. Weiss shook her head. '_I could not have fallen in love with a more beautiful woman._' Weiss leaned into Ruby so that she could whisper in her ear. "But I loves my Ruby, and she should wake up for me and kiss me." Ruby shivered when Weiss spoke, the simple whisper giving her a warm feeling that woke her up. Slowly Ruby turned back over and faced Weiss, opening her eyes halfway. She leaned on her arm and looked up at Weiss. "Weiss Schnee you are an evil, evil woman. And I somehow love that in you." Weiss just laughed at Ruby.

When Weiss finished laughing, she leaned in and kissed Ruby, holding themselves against each other so long that when they finally parted lips, they were both out of breath. Ruby started to move out of her bed, and landed on the floor. "See, I'm up now, no thanks to you." Weiss simply placed her hand on her hip. "Well I'm sorry to have disturbed your beauty sleep, but I figured that you would want some love and affection from me." Ruby looked at Weiss as she strolled on over to her desk. "Well, I guess that means that you have some kind of magic power that allows you to tell exactly what I want." Ruby grabbed a brush from her desk and went over to the bathroom to brush her hair.

Weiss walked over to the bathroom with her, looking into the mirror with her beloved Ruby, seeing each other's perfections and flaws, and the same thing in themselves. Weiss saw her own scar, something that symbolized her past, and a burden that she carried with her, knowing that it may be a long time till it is lifted off of her. Ruby saw the same scar as a symbol of where Weiss has come since the time she got it, carrying herself to great heights in the years that have passed since then. Ruby turned to Weiss, and placed her hand on Weiss' cheek, holding her soft skin in the palm of her hand. Weiss leaned further into it, pressing her face against Ruby's hand. Then Weiss opened her eyes, looking straight into the silver eyes that adjourned Ruby's.

"Ruby Rose, I love you more than anything, and I promise you that I will never be without you. You have proven to me that I can love someone, and you have never given up on me. I don't know what I would do without you Ruby and I want you to know that." Ruby smiled, she loved Weiss, and she was always happy when Weiss was like this. "Weiss, if anything were to ever happen to you, I wouldn't be the same person I am now. You are what makes me who I am, and without you, I'd be a shell of my former self. I love you Weiss." Weiss and Ruby kissed each other tenderly, being gentle with each other and letting the mood stay peaceful and tranquil. Once they parted lips, they rested their foreheads against each other, relying on one another to stay upright, just like they rely on each other for support in other aspects of their lives.


	21. A Day to Remember Pt 1

**AN: So this was supposed to be the chapter before this, however it got taken over by what is now Ch. 20. So instead, this got moved back. I think it's fine because the last chapter was really well written in my opinion. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and as a side note, from the last chapter till the end of chapter 23 is going to be all in the same day in the story. Thanks for reading.**

After a few moments, Ruby and Weiss went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast with Blake and Yang. They arrived to see that food was already available to eat, and so they grabbed a quick bite. "You two certainly took your sweet time." Yang said to them. "Ruby didn't want to wake up, so it took a while for me to get her out of bed." Weiss started to fill her mouth with food. Yang just looked at them, like they had made some sort of sexual joke.

Eventually they finished up and went back to their room to get dressed for the beach. Ruby quickly ran back and hopped into the bathroom before anyone else could say anything to her. So she was the first one who was going to get changed then. When she came out, she was wearing a crimson bikini top and black shorts. Weiss, ever vigilant in admiring Ruby, took note that she fit the punk look pretty well. Before she knew it Yang was already in the bathroom, leaving Weiss more time to admire Ruby. Yang ended up coming out quickly though, in a yellow two piece bikini. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over herself and grabbed a pair of shorts to cover her bottom. Blake let Weiss hop into the bathroom to change, who did so with haste.

She had a two piece on covered up by a long white shirt that covered her whole body. When she came out, Ruby couldn't help but stare at Weiss, completely forgetting that she was talking to Yang when Weiss came out of the bathroom. "Uh Ruby. Hello? I'm still here." Ruby wasn't paying attention to Yang, and no one noticed Blake come back out of the bathroom. "You have all day to stare at Weiss Ruby, now get the rest of your stuff together." Blake had knocked Ruby back into reality. "Blake's right, you should bring an extra change of clothes while you're at it. If we are going to do a movie at the end of the day, we might as well dress for it." Everyone got the rest of their things together, and started to walk to the beach, leaving at the same time as Team JNPR, who walked out the same time as they did.

Sun was going to meet them there, so they went over to the beach. Over the next half hour, they talked about the most random things, before finally getting to the sand and the water. As he said he would, Sun was already there, setting up a good spot towards the back by a wall, giving them a nice spot on the beach. Blake walked over to him and gave him a kiss, which was something no one ever seen before. Yang couldn't help but make a note. "Awwww! That's so cute." Blake just looked her and smirked. Once everything was set up, everyone started to go about their own way. Blake sat under the large umbrella with a book, as per usual. Sun stood nearby and started to do some exercises and meditations. Ruby, Yang, Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha all went into the water. Ren sat under the umbrella taking a nap, and Weiss was still nursing her injuries so she stayed out of the water.

Weiss looked out into the water, noting how happy Ruby was, playing around with her sister and friends in the water. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Since she knew that her body wasn't fully ready for that kind of physical activity, even though she had been resting enough already, she decided to bring a book with her. So she took that out and began to read. It was boring at first, but once she got into it, she seemed to feel like things were going better.

Eventually Ruby came out of the water and over to Weiss. "Hey there beautiful." Weiss looked up and saw Ruby, standing over her, soaking wet from head to toe. "Hey." Weiss put her book down and Ruby looked to be giving her a hug, but Weiss held her hand out. "Ruby, you are soaking wet, and not going to get all that on me ok?" Ruby looked sad at that, wanting to give her girlfriend a hug. "But Weiss." Weiss handed her a towel. "You dry yourself quickly, then I will let you hug me." Weiss was being assertive, which it sometimes took with a wild erratic Ruby. Ruby wasn't happy about that, though she wasn't going to argue. She quickly went over all of herself, drying herself off as much as possible. While Weiss knew she wouldn't be perfectly dry, she didn't want her to be soaking wet.

Once Ruby was dry, Weiss finally let her be hugged. "Happy?" Ruby nodded, then the two of them sat down. Ruby pointed out to the water, over to Jaune and Pyrrha. "I guess things are already starting to work out for them." Weiss nodded. "Yeah, it's about time Jaune noticed that she was into him." Ren who had woken up from his nap chimed into the conversation. "Jaune hasn't been the most attentive person when it comes to affection from Pyrrha. Seems as though he doesn't read those signals well." Weiss turned to him. "Well what about you, it seems like Nora may have something for you." Ren sat up. "Our relationship is complex. I know she has feelings for me, but I'm not quite sure how I feel for her. She understands that and is actually being patient about it." Ren, not wanting to go on, went back to his nap. Ruby and Weiss shrugged, and went back to their own conversation. "So what did you say to Jaune to get him to notice Pyrrha?"

Ruby pondered on whether she should talk about the whole thing or not. "Well, he didn't realize that someone was into him, so I basically had to spell it out for him. Not really quick to catch on I guess. But I guess he just needed someone to say it to him." Weiss was glad that things worked out, she didn't want to have to beat up Jaune just to keep him off of her girlfriend. "Well, it's a good thing you did that, or else things would get pretty tense really quickly." Ruby nodded, then she slid in closer to Weiss, resting her head on Weiss shoulder, and looked out into the sea. Weiss looked down at Ruby, and felt like she was lucky to have someone so beautiful, so kind, and so caring as Ruby.


	22. A Day to Remember Pt 2

**AN: So I'm glad I wrote this in, because lets face it, who doesn't like all you can eat wings? Also I figured throw in some crazy ridiculous challenge and you could make a story out of it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Eventually everyone came out of the water, the sun was starting to set over the horizon and they had spent many hours of their day at the beach. However no one wanted the day to end, they were having too much fun. So since they were going to be watching a movie at some point, they decided to get some food. "So where we eating?" Ruby asked. Jaune quickly responded. "Well, there is this place in town near the theater that has it's wing night tonight." Yang quickly turned to Jaune and got excited. "We are going!" She shouted. No one was going to argue with her.

After walking for what felt an hour, they eventually came upon the place that Jaune had mentioned. So they went inside to get some wings. Once they got in there, they saw that it looked like a popular place, but luckily there was at least one table that could seat all nine of them at once. When they got to their table, the waitress came around, asking them what they wanted to drink. Ruby and Jaune got a glass of Coke, Sun got a water, Blake got some tea, while Yang, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora all got themselves a beer. When Weiss had ordered the beer, both Ruby and Yang were surprised by it. "What's this? Is the 'Ice Queen' drinking the drink of champions?" Weiss just sneered at her. "You wish it was the drink of champions." Then she leaned back in her chair and looked Yang directly in the face. "I feel like I want to try a beer out, since it is something I should know about for days like this where I get the opportunity to just spend time with friends, I might as well learn the drinks of the trade." Weiss put it elegantly, but Yang was still laughing at her for doing that. When they told their waitress that they were getting the all you can eat Wings, they got the opportunity to go up and pick out the wings they wanted.

Overall, things went pretty well. Everyone was having a good time, and no one was arguing with each other. Then Yang ended up having another one of her brilliant ideas. "Hey Ruby, I bet you can't eat the hottest wings of them all." Ruby was sensing that Yang was challenging her, so she decided to play the same game on her. "I bet you couldn't do that either." Yang leaned back, and raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want to test this game out sis?" Ruby leaned in and was preparing for a showdown. "Oh I think I do Yang. And I know I would win this time, so be ready for some bad times coming for you." The next time the waitress came around, Ruby and Yang informed her of what was going on. Weiss and everyone else at the table started to stare at Yang and Ruby, wondering who was going to win the challenge. Some of them even managed to put bets down.

"Ten Bucks says Yang wins over Ruby." Sun said quickly. Weiss shook her head, not doubting that Ruby could win their little contest. "Alright Sun. If that's how you want to play, then I bet Ruby wins over Yang. If you win, you get the money, and if I win, I get it. Deal?" Weiss had held out her hand to Sun, who accepted her handshake, making their bet official. They had to wait a few minutes before the really hot wings arrived. Jaune was curious about these wings so he asked the waitress what was so special about them. "Well, these wings are made with something called the Bhut Jolokia or the 'ghost pepper' the hottest pepper in the world. We only give out five wings to those who eat them because most can't handle them." Jaune seemed to be concerned about this contest now.

Ruby and Yang counted off before they started eating, however after they both took their first bite, they immediately felt the heat coming from these peppers. Both of them started to sweat, and their eyes teared up from the intensity of the heat. Everyone else was encouraging them, trying to go for the person who they thought would win. Yang was the first to finish one of the wings, with Ruby not that far behind. Yang took a few seconds to let it sit in her stomach for a moment, giving her mouth a chance to cool off. Ruby however stuck the course and kept on pushing, not stopping to give her mouth a break. She knew that trying to cool it off wasn't going to do much because it was going to heat up again. Ruby and Yang finished their second wing within seconds of each other, with Ruby finishing hers first. Once they got into the third wing, everyone could tell how much the wings were driving them insane with the heat.

Ruby and Yang were having a hard time with the wings, the heat was being compounded onto them, as they kept going with the challenge. Both of them finished their third and fourth wings each, and were both about to go and take on the final wing. Both Yang and Ruby hesitated, Yang started to note her stomach felt absolutely weird. Ruby started to go onto the final wing, leaving Yang with either the option to go on, or to submit. As Ruby got slowly closer to finishing her wing, Yang tried to catch up, but the hesitation to start that final wing ended up costing her because Ruby finished her wings first. Yang tried hard to stay in it, but she couldn't go on, only a few bites away from completing the challenge, so Ruby won. Everyone at the table was in applause at Ruby's performance, and Yang's effort in the challenge, even Sun, who had lost out on some money in the process was impressed.

Ruby, when she was done, went and practically chugged a gallon of milk, then Weiss walked her over to the bathroom to wash herself up. When they got there, Weiss made sure that Ruby was cleaned off of all the sauce from those wings, and that she felt better before kissing Ruby. Ruby was happy to have finished the challenge, and help Weiss win ten bucks. "Damn Ruby, you really know how to put on a good show." Ruby smiled, while she still felt the heat in her mouth, it was dying down. "Thanks, I'm glad I didn't disappoint." Weiss put her arms around Ruby's neck, holding her girlfriend gently in her grasp. "Ruby, I never doubted for a second that you would win. And for that matter, I'm glad that I have someone so daring, so charismatic as you Ruby. I love you." Ruby smiled. "I love you too Weiss."


	23. A Day to Remember Pt 3

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's christmas eve, almost christmas day and I want to enjoy the holidays with my gf. So unfortunately I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow. Even worse is that there won't be a chapter for this until Saturday. I apologize to you guys for the long break, but I have gifts to see, a gf to entertain till friday, and work to go to that will take up most of my time. I will be posting one chapter to my other story on thursday, and then after the momentary lapse I will be getting back to writing. I love you guys, but I do need a break from all the writing to get other things taken care of, I hope you understand. Anyway, thank you so much for your support, this story has gotten 36 reviews, 88 followers, 53 favorites, and almost 20,000 views since it came out and I could not be any more ecstatic about that. You guys are awesome and I thank every single one of you, for reading my story.**

* * *

Once they left the restaurant, they walked down the street to the theater. It wasn't a big establishment, but it would always show the big upcoming movies, and have at least one midnight premiere every so often. The young hunters and huntresses in training all arrived and looked into what movie to watch. "So what are you guys looking like you want to see?" Yang asked. "Well, I'm looking at this midnight premiere that we have, it looks good." Weiss said. Ruby looked over at what Weiss was talking about, and her jaw dropped. She started bouncing around up and down like a ball. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! We have to see this movie!" Nora shook her head up and down rapidly, and Jaune had a huge grin on his face. Weiss could only assume that they were really interested in seeing the movie.

"I assume that means it's what we are seeing. You do know that's a midnight movie right? And you know that if you fall asleep that you won't see the whole movie, and I won't feel bad about it." Weiss said. Ruby came over to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently. "I don't care Weiss, it's X-Ray and Vav! I must see this movie!" Weiss, when she was done being shaken, staggered back a bit, not expecting that. 'Jeez she is not going to back down. Damn woman, you're gonna drive me crazy.' "Fine, I'm not going to object." Weiss didn't want to try and convince Ruby to see something different. Fact was she wanted to see it as well, but she didn't see the point to a midnight premiere.

They got their tickets, then they had to stand in line to get into the theater. While they were waiting, Ruby went over to whisper something into Weiss' ear. "I don't know why, but my stomach is starting to act weird right now." Weiss turned to Ruby, she didn't think it was something to be worried about at the moment. "Is it going to bother you during the movie? Because I got something you can take to keep it quiet during the movie. When we get back to Beacon though, it may have worn off by then." Ruby nodded, and Weiss fished it out of her bag. "As long as I last through the movie, I don't care about afterward." Weiss sighed. "You know, I have to deal with you if you have stomach problems right?" Ruby nodded again, taking what Weiss gave to her and swallowing it.

Eventually they were let into the movie theater, and didn't have to wait long for the movie to start. About halfway through it, Weiss turned to Ruby, who didn't look too well. Ruby looked like she was sweating, even though normally, theaters were supposed to be cooler than anywhere else. Ruby though, didn't seem to have lost any of her high spirits, keeping herself happy and enjoying the movie. Weiss took a mental note to herself, and went to look back at the screen, and immediately saw X-Ray and Vav thrusting into each other after a fight, resulting in both of them getting hit in the nuts.

On the way back, everyone seemed to have enjoyed the movie. Weiss looked back to see Ruby falling behind a bit, not moving as fast as everyone else, so she slowed down to check on her. "You ok Ruby?" Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine Weiss." Weiss didn't believe her. "Ruby, don't lie to me. If you aren't feeling well then you had better tell me this." Weiss was starting to feel tired, she barely made it through the whole movie. "Weiss, seriously I'm fine. Don't be so worried about me." Weiss knew that Ruby was being stubborn, but she didn't want to deal with this in front of everyone, so she let it slide for now, deciding to wait until the morning to deal with it.


	24. The Things We Do

**AN: I have returned. No I did not die, at least not literally. I spent almost all my time working, leaving me physically drained from not having a day off except for once since the end of last year so I haven't had much time for writing, which when I did, it was because I either had it all planned out beforehand or had it so far into my head that I couldn't help it. Thanks to everyone for being patient with me, and I promise I will be updating more often. That being said this is going to be updated on a weekly schedule now so I will be able to have time to write and edit these. Also working my writing style different and I hope that this does better for everyone who reads. Thanks for reading, and if you like the new style then let me know.**

* * *

Weiss gasped as she was suddenly awoken from her dream, which felt more like a nightmare than a dream. She panted as the sudden shock of what she went through passed. She rubbed her forehead to notice that she was caked in a layer of sweat. She walked over to the bathroom and looked over into the mirror at herself, her eyes looked darkened underneath on the very subtle bags that were there. Her eyes were also reddened, like she had been crying in her sleep. Weiss let the water run in the sink, cupped her hands under the water, and splashed her face with the water to clean herself up. She needed to present herself as strong and unbreakable, clearing all signs of fatigue or sadness. She thought of Ruby, her beloved girlfriend, how that one person had changed her into a kinder more gentle person, someone that time and time again, has stood by her side through almost everything. Weiss couldn't let Ruby see her like this because she would feel ashamed to let Ruby see her as someone she used to be, and not someone she truly was.

Weiss walked back out of the bathroom after drying off her face, wanting to go back to sleep and get some rest. Her eyes were still dark underneath, but Weiss figured some sleep would do her good. As she walked over to her bed, she noticed something from the bed that was above her. Hanging from the bed, that was secured with ropes once more, another brilliant idea on the part of Ruby, was the hyperactive red ball of love that slept above Weiss at night. Weiss looked up at Ruby, smiling to see her sleeping, but something seemed off. Ruby seemed to be shivering and clenching her stomach in pain, as if someone, or something was hurting her. Weiss' face changed and she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. "Ruby? Ruby wake up." Weiss was still being quiet so as to not alert the rest of the team to what was going on.

Eventually Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss reaching up to her. "Wha...Weiss?" Weiss put a hand up to Ruby's mouth to keep her from waking up Blake and Yang.

"You ok Ruby?" Weiss had a very concerned look on her face. Ruby was still clenching her stomach and felt terrible.

"My stomach hurts really badly, and I just want to sleep." Ruby sounded like a young child sick at home, not able to rest because her own body wouldn't let her do that. Weiss thought about what it could have been for a moment.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that stupid wing challenge of yours?" Weiss immediately reminded Ruby of that wing eating contest she and Yang had gotten into earlier in the day. Ruby seemed to be feeling out of it for the entire rest of the day, bringing great concern to Weiss, who was distracted from everything else to focus on her girlfriend. Ruby nodded, even she noticed that she started to feel bad after it happened. Weiss looked over at her scroll to check the time, which read 5:30. '_Not even asleep for an hour and I'm awake again. Now I gotta take care of Ruby, looks like I'll be feeling dead tomorrow._' Weiss couldn't help but feel like she was the only one dealing with problems.

Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby and gently helped her get out of her bunk, and let Ruby lay down on the heiress own bunk. Ruby seemed a bit hesitant at first, still thinking Weiss would try to fall back asleep, but Weiss wasn't having any of it. Once Ruby was in her bed and under the covers, Weiss went over to the pantry and got some soup, then she walked over to the dorm's kitchen. This wasn't exactly how she had envisioned her day going, but she realized that she couldn't dwell on it while Ruby wasn't feeling well. Weiss rubbed her eyes while she was waiting for the soup to cook, trying to clear her head and get herself to fully wake up. After a few seconds, she heard someone walk into the kitchen with her, which caused her to turn around to see who it was. When she saw that it was merely Ren, she felt more relaxed. "Morning Ren."

"Good morning Weiss. I never figured you would be up this early, much less making a pot of chicken noodle soup." Ren stated calmly, in his usual manner of speaking.

"Yeah, well, Ruby isn't feeling well. I think she might have gotten a stomach bug from that stupid wing challenge she got into last night. So I'm making her some soup to help her feel better." Weiss turned back towards the stove and continued to stir the soup. Ren walked over as well and pulled out the pancake mix. "Let me guess, Nora?"

"Yep. Nora is usually a very early person, and of course she always wakes me up so that she can get pancakes fresh every day." Weiss chuckled a bit.

"That's really sweet of you Ren. It's no wonder she cares about you that much, you and her would make a great couple." Weiss caused Ren to blush, something he rarely did. With the soup done, Weiss turned off the stove. "Anyway, you have a good day Ren." She bid farewell to Ren, who simply waved goodbye, and Weiss made her way back to her room with soup in tow. Once Weiss had made it back to her room, she noticed that Ruby was asleep. Putting the soup on the bookshelf next to the window, she took a seat by her girlfriends side. Weiss wanted to go back to sleep, but with Ruby in her bed and Sun staying for the night plopped down on their couch, she had no where to sleep. If Ruby wasn't feeling sick, Weiss would have tried to get into Ruby's bed, but she didn't want to risk getting sick from it, so Weiss decided to just stay awake for the night. '_I guess it's better than sleeping on the floor._'

Time passed and Weiss felt herself growing more and more tired. She didn't have anything that could help her stay awake that wouldn't end up waking everyone else in the process. As the sun came up over the horizon and peeked into her team's room, Weiss walked over to her bag that lay between her bed and the wall. She wanted to grab a book and start reading hoping that it would keep her awake. As she knelt down to grab the book from her bag though, Weiss started to slip in and out of consciousness, so she quickly stood up, causing her eyes to darken and her head to overflow with blood. She decided to sit down next to her desk and wait for her head to reorient itself. How long she sat there before she fell asleep was something Weiss didn't know, and the last thing she remembered was feeling her body tilt to the side and fall to the floor.

Blake was the first one awake after Weiss had fallen to sleep. She looked over at Sun, giving a very feint smile as she did, and she walked over to the shower. She felt herself slip into a comfort where she could wash away all of her troubles and feel her body relax. Once she was finished she stepped out of the bathroom to figure out how to begin her friday. She wanted to do some reading, but the question is, what book to read, and how long would it take for someone to bother her. While she was looking at the bookshelf, she noticed the pot of soup near Weiss bed. "Wonder who made this." Blake sighed. "Maybe Weiss could..." She just noticed that instead of the usual long snow white hair of the heiress, there was a head of hair colored dark with red tips. "...explain what Ruby is doing in her bed, and where she slept." Blake figured that Ruby must have been feeling sick at some point in the night, explaining the soup, and her being in Weiss bed, but that doesn't explain where Weiss was. As Blake walked to the door to see if Weiss was outside the room somewhere, she noticed the familiar hair of Weiss, laying on the floor between her bed and her desk.

Blake shook Weiss out of her sleep. "Huh?" Weiss woke with a startle. "Blake, what are you doing awake? And why am I laying on the floor?" Weiss said quickly. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Well, you kinda fell asleep. I guess taking care of Ruby for as long as you did, tired you out." Weiss suddenly remembered her sick girlfriend. Yang would be freaking out at that, but Weiss would be able to calm her down. Hopefully this would pass in time, but it didn't seem that way to Weiss. "I'm sure Ruby will feel better, but right now, you need to get some better rest. I can take care of Ruby for you."

Blake was right, Weiss had barely slept an hour before being woken up in the middle of the night, and she didn't even get a half hour after the crack of dawn. So she nodded quietly. Blake walked over to the couch and woke Sun up quickly, telling him to move over to Blake's bed while Weiss slept on the couch, it was at least better than the floor. Weiss didn't take long after that to fall asleep again, this time much more comfortably. '_Well, third time's the charm huh._'

Once Weiss awoke again, for the third time, she felt much better, and much more rested. Looking over at the clock, she noticed that it was noon, which meant that Weiss had gotten an adequate amount of sleep for what she needed. "Morning Weiss." Weiss heard the call come from her bed, and though it sounded meek, Ruby definitely sounded much better than she did before.

"You sound better." Weiss said, still feeling groggy from just waking up. Despite feeling well rested, she still wanted to sleep. "So how long have you been up?"

"About an hour. Blake told me what you did, and what you tried to do for me. She told me that since you needed to rest yourself, that she was going to help me for you." Ruby smiled, sitting up in Weiss' bed and looking at the heiress with glee.

'_Note to self, thank Blake later._' "I'm just glad to see that you are feeling much better." Weiss went over and hugged Ruby, who was feeling much better, and Weiss spent the rest of the day taking care of her.


End file.
